


For a Good Cause

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: BDSM Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adventure & Romance, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Exs, Charity Auctions, Construction Worker Thor, Daddy Kink, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subdrop, Veterinarian Loki, Wax Play, proper sub care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: "Shall we start the bidding at five thousand?" Tony asked, hands immediately shot up, shouts of values drew the price up quickly. In no time the bid had hit twenty-five thousand dollars and Loki's jaw clenched. He may have been a Vet but his clinic was still new and he was still gaining clientele after his ex had cleaned him out and run off with his twenty-something-year-old secretary. "I have Twenty-five thousand going once, twenty-five thousand going twice-"Suddenly Loki's hand went up as Artemis shoved his arm up and in a deep voice shouted; "Fifty thousand dollars!"And that was how Loki ended up with a date with a gorgeous construction worker.Updated Tags: 5.18.18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings, this took hold of me and would NOT LET ME GO!
> 
> Gods above I could not get these two out of my mind and need this out of my system, don't worry if you still love and want my adoribull goodness you can find them all in.
> 
> This story is going to take place in Northern Utah, I rarely see fics where the gang is anywhere else besides New York or Cali or something like that. Sounds weird trust me I know, but I live in these beautiful mountains and I can see Loki enjoying himself in SLC or Ogden and Thor having a hell of a time in the Rockies. So let's go on this adventure and have some fun!

Thor glared at his longtime friend and business partner, Tony Stark, over the top of Natasha's head as she fussed with his tie. The shorter man was unperturbed, grinning at him over the top of his phone. "It's going to be fun!" He sat backstage with Tony, Natasha, Volstagg, Hogun, and a few other women as they waited for the event to start.

"If it's so fun why aren't you being put up for charity?" Thor growled, a thunderous look crossing his face. It was typical of Tony, tricking him into doing something but this was pretty damned big. Putting him on a date with a total stranger and basically pimping him out.

"A) married-"

"So's Steve and Bucky." He grumbled gagging a bit when Natasha pulled his tie a bit too tight.

"Irrelevant. And B) because someone needs to MC. Pepper hosts and I introduce, way the world works keeps things going around." Tony lowered his sunglasses to look at his friend, "are you really going to tell Pepper that you are backing out especially since she put your name up when the ads went out. You did promise her you'd help build the shelter up any way you could."

"There, presentable." Natasha hummed, cutting Thor's angry tirade off as she smoothed his jacket down over his chest. She wore a slinky floor-length black gown with the slit up the side to her mid-thigh. the gown shimmered beautifully and complimented her fair skin tone; her copper-colored hair was kinked delicately and pulled to one side by a jeweled black clip. She sported lace-up gladiator sandals with a nice stiletto heel and a devil may care smile. Thor himself was in a deep midnight blue suit and a crimson pocket square in his breast pocket and a crisp white shirt. His golden hair was half up with steel Viking beads clipped into the lower half of his hair that fell over his left shoulder.

"How do I let you talk me into this shit?" He grumbled leaning back against the catering table that held all kinds of pastries and snacks as well as water bottles. 

"Because I'm Tony Stark? And it's for your own good as well as for a good cause." Tony arched an eyebrow at him, "also when was the last time you went on a date?"

"I date-"

"Grindr and/or Tindr dates do not count!" He exclaimed dodging the water bottle that Thor threw at him.

Pepper chose that moment to rush back to them, her tea length dress flowing around her knees as she grinned happily. "The amphitheater is packed! This is going better than I had hoped we have it sold out, I think I even saw the mayor here." She gushed clapping her hands and bouncing in her heels. "Wait, where is everyone else?"

"Sorry, sorry, we're here!" Steve called out as he walked in with Bucky, Wanda, Bruce, Sif, and Fendral. "Traffic was hell coming down I-15 and then getting off."

"Huge crash on 24th too." Bruce sighed.

"Why didn't you just take Riverdale Road to get to Washington?" Natasha asked with a smirk watching the men flush in embarrassment. Pepper and Tony laughed while Thor stewed in his annoyance at nearly everything around him. Everyone moved to their places when Pepper stopped Thor with a hand on his arm. 

"Are you ok?"

The blonde sighed, finding it hard to hold onto his annoyance at Tony when she looked at him with those eyes. "I'm not backing out. Just been rough at the Project the last couple of weeks, investors are being dicks. I know what this means to you and Wanda." He smiled back at her as she gave him a pat on the arm and moved to the stage as the DJ announced her and Tony. Wanda slowly walked over and settled beside him, toying with the sash around her waist. "How are you?" He asked softly, she was a quiet woman reserved and it had only gotten worse since the death of her twin brother.

"I'm...I'm good. I wish Pietro was here." She sighed smoothing her skirts down.

Thor nodded reminding himself that she was the youngest in their group. Pietro had been a recruit at the Police Academy of the OPD a couple of years back and had Steve taking an instant shine to him. He graduated into Steve and Bucky's precinct and the three had been pretty much inseparable which brought the twins into the weekly poker game that rotated houses. Wanda herself was an artist, her art featured in museums all over the state as well as her sculptures littering the center of Ogden in the Junction. Last year Steve and Bucky had been called out a Domestic Violence case only to find out that Pietro had put himself between Wanda and her abusive tweaker (and incarcerated) ex-boyfriend.

"He'd appreciate you all doing this." She said softly.

Thor felt the last of his annoyance at Tony drain away at that. It was after all the whole reason they were doing this; him, Tony and Bruce had all help pull the money together to buy the rundown building that Wanda and Pepper had found to turn into a new shelter for domestic violence victims. Pepper had also used her connections at the Standard-Examiner to make sure they had proper publicity to make tonight a success. They had rented out the Amphitheater in the center of Ogden, the grand stone steps set up with small welded wrought iron tables. It was late fall through the cooling evening reminded everyone that winter was on its way. Pepper had finished her welcome and Tony took the mic.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stark, isn't she beautiful ladies and gents? Ah no bets on her. First up we have the beautiful Lieutenant Colonel Natasha Romanov of the United States Air Force. Miss Romanov holds with her, two tickets to the wonderful opera Madama Butterfly in the Utah Opera House in Salt Lake City and dinner reservations at the Mayan where you can enjoy delicious Mexican cuisine and a great show of amazing acrobatics. Let's start the bidding at five thousand!" Natasha walked out on stage and the bids began flying.

Thor was set up to be the closer of the evening. Each one of his friends had a date planned out with the person who bid the highest on them. Some were romantic in nature like Natasha's while others were more adventurous like his. One by one his friend were auctioned off and a grand amount of money was already raised by the time Tony finally called his name.

 

Out in the audience; Loki sat drumming his fingers on the table. So far his companion had bought herself a date with a dark-haired goddess of a woman. "Aren't you going to place a bid?" His companion was a stunning woman who was aging gracefully into her thirties and his partner at the little animal clinic they owned up in the canyon. She wore a sharp white pantsuit with a sky blue blouse and white kitten heels. Her deep red hair was piled high on her head with strands framing her angular cheekbones as her ice blue eyes looked him over. 

"I have Artemis." He hummed bringing his champagne flute to his lips.

"Only to drive up the price, didn't Detective Rogers give you any thrill? He was your type." She traced a pink nail around the rim of her glass.

"I hardly wanted to sit through another rendition of the Nutcracker no matter where it was performed."

She hummed plucking a frozen strawberry from her glass and popping it between her nude painted lips. "It's been three years Lo, surely it's time to move on from-" She held up her hands at his withering look, "fine, fine be a bitter old cat lady."

He opened his mouth when Tony tapped on the mic for silence from the crowd. "One last chance folks. So far the winning bid is 20 grand on the lovely artist Wanda Maximoff." An applause filled the amphitheater and quieted. "Our last item up for bid is a town favorite. If you live in Ogden you've heard of Thor 'the Golden Boy' Odinson, owner of Mjolnir Construction." Loki perked up, green eyes drifting to the stage. A god-like man walked out, a brilliant smile on his handsome face; he was everything Loki craved. Tall with broad shoulders and long hair; from this vantage, he also saw that the man's ass was tight and begged to be touched. "Anyone who wins the bid of Thor Odinson will be treated to an all weekend adventure in the Canyon. You will be staying in a beautiful rustic cabin in the beautiful rocky mountains for two nights with a romantic horseback ride along the trails and a zip line adventure donated by Doctor Artemis Richardson of the Jotunn Animal Hospital of Ogden."

Loki tossed a glare to his companion, "and here I thought I was the tricker of this partnership. No wonder you wanted to come here so bad."

"Hush." She shushed him, a twinkle in her eye that slightly irritated the darker haired man.

"Shall we start the bidding at five thousand?" Tony asked, hands immediately shot up, shouts of values drew the price up quickly. In no time the bid had hit twenty-five thousand dollars and Loki's jaw clenched. He may have been a Vet but his clinic was still new and he was still gaining clientele after his ex had cleaned him out and run off with his twenty-something-year-old secretary. "I have Twenty-five thousand going once, twenty-five thousand going twice-"

Suddenly Loki's hand went up as Artemis shoved his arm up and in a deep voice shouted; "Fifty thousand dollars!"

"Well slap my ass and call me a player; Sold!" Tony laughed hitting the podium with his hammer. 

Loki rounded on his partner with a snarl, "what in the gods name are you doing Artemis? I don't have that kind of money."

"But I do. Think of it as an early birthday present. Tall, blonde and gorgeous is coming I'll go settle up. Kisses!" She cackled as she danced off and the participants of the auction slowly moved their way to the audience. Loki was still stewing when Thor walked up to him with an easy smile and dancing blue eyes. 

Loki found himself helpless under those eyes and his anger slowly dissipated as he saw Thor extend his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Thor Odinson." 

 _Holy shit, deep voice!_ Loki's brain unhelpfully supplied as he reached out to take his hand. "L-Loki...Loki Laufeyson." Thor's hand was warm in his and there was a strength to him that made Loki's insides go liquid. Maybe this wouldn't be a total disaster, and he made a mental note to send Artemis some flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tried his best not to gape but gods be damned the man looked like he had stepped off of those Victorian paintings of how Vikings looked. He caught a glimpse of the beads in his golden hair and couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to venture a guess and say you're a descendant of Vikings as well?" Loki's heart absolutely did not clench at the deep laugh that seemed to rumble from Thor's chest as he smiled.

"Pretty much, my old mans' name is even Odin." Blue eyes danced in an enticing way and Loki found himself pulled in, his head tilted back just so in a subconsciously submissive pose to better give himself to Thor should he want to take it. Thor took in the pose quietly as the dragon in his head slowly started to wake, it took nearly all of his self-control not to push.

"As if your surname did not give that away." Loki's tone was dry, but his green eyes glittered with mirth as his thin lips curled into an enticing smile.

"Coming from someone named Laufeyson that's pretty rich." Thor teased risking to lean into the others space. He felt his stomach clench as Loki's hand landed on his arm and he threw his head back to laugh a clear and beautiful sound. The man was stunning; pale skin and a lithe figure that was wrapped in a fine black suit that flattered his figure. His eyes seemed to glow with their own inner light that had them glittering like emeralds. Those eyes drifted over his shoulder and Thor turned to see Sif walking up with a very attractive redhead on her arm. "Hey Sif," he smiled reaching out to her.

"There you are Thor," She smiled grasping his forearm as they always did. "Just got done talking to Pepper and Tony, she's got a rough tally from the auction." She was dressed in a knee length dress that was a crimson color with a silver cincher that accentuated her chest; the sleeves slit to fall on either side of her shoulder baring her arms where twin bands of Nordic runes wrapped around her bicepts. She had a pair of silver gladiator flats that wrapped up her shapely legs and her long dark hair was braided and fell down her back with glints of crimson and silver.

"Yeah? How much?" He asked leaning against the table; the fact that his hand brushed against Loki's was a happy coincidence. 

"$150,000, from thirteen dates that's not bad. She'll have more once the silent auction and donations counted. This your date?" She asked nodding to Loki.

Loki tried not to blush but from the look on Artemis's face, he didn't succeed. "Loki Laufeyson, head Vet over at Jotunn Animal Hospital." He held out his hand to her, "seems odd to find so many godly named people in a monotheistic state."

Sif shrugged with a smile, "Vol, Fen, and Ho follow where Thor goes and I have to babysit to make sure they don't do something stupid. Not my fault all of our names fall from Norse mythology. We Nordics gotta stick together."

"Says the woman with a Greek goddess on her arm." Loki chuckled.

"My family's from Italy and already used Diana." Artemis laughed. "So this parties dead, who wants to go have fun? Blacklight bowling has started over at Fat Cats and we can get some semi-decent beer." She looked at the three sets of eyes that watched her, "what? We all have dates already planned so lets cut the awkward part of trying to see if we can even have fun with each other. Think of it as a pre-date date, practice for the real thing."

Thor snorted, "sounds good to me."

Sif arched an eyebrow bracing a hand on her hip, "bowling in formal wear?"

"They're used to it. Prom kids do it all the time." The redhead laughed leading the way. The walk was a few minutes long and lit by lights of the theater and restaurants on the way there. Once inside the arcade Sif and Thor broke off to go and grab drinks for their lane and order food since they hadn't had a chance to eat. Loki and Artemis stepped up to get a lane and shoes.

"Artie!" A cherubic young woman chirped from the counter as they walked up.

"Hey Kat! Four on a lane please, two hours and preferably on an end lane."

"Lane 31 is open, they just cleaned it too."

"Perfect, hey!" Loki smacked her hand as she tried to pull out her wallet.

"Don't even, I'll pay for bowling. Thor, Sif, Artie, and Loki." He rattled off the names paying for the lane and they grabbed their shoes. They made their way to the lane and changed from their formal shoes into the bowling ones and wondered out to grab balls. They flagged down their companions as they stepped out onto the lanes and started the game. Thor, Loki had come to find out, was extremely competitive and an excellent bowler. The first hour passed with ease, aided by beer and good conversation that flowed around the fact that they were four pagan worshipers living in Utah. Well into their second pitcher of beer Sif and Artie excused themselves to the restroom and left Thor and Loki to their own devices."So, have you lived in Ogden long?" He called over the music.

Thor leaned closer to avoid yelling, his lips close to Loki's ear. "couple of years, my mother fell in love with the scenery in Willard and my Father bought her a large house that had a great view of the sunrise over the mountains and the sunset over Willard Bay." Thor gave him a sad smile, like the memory was bittersweet. "The family that owns it now loves it."

Loki's heart clenched and he wanted to reach out to the other man but restrained himself. "What happened?"

"Burglary went wrong, almost shook the county but I only got half-hearted sympathies when I was cleaning and getting the house ready to sell. You know how these churchy types get if you aren't Mormon. We used to have huge bonfires for local pagans for midsummer and Willard is to close to Brigham City to be considered anything but Mormon." Thor sighed and downed his beer, "shit sorry that got heavy. Hardly first date material."

Loki arched an eyebrow, "first date? Do you always move so quickly Mr. Odinson?" The smile that Thor flashed him made Loki nearly go to his knees as his stomach quivered in need.

"Ready for that last game?" Artemis asked as she and Sif slid back onto the lane.

The game ended as a tie between Loki and Thor and everyone exchanged numbers before getting into their separate ubers to head home. Loki sighed as he slid out of the mini-coop and waved to the driver as he walked up the short walkway to his front door. He walked in and sighed pulling his tie off and dropping his keys into the bowl by the door. His elderly Norwegian Forest Cat, Hel, twisted herself around his legs in greeting and he smiled as he bent down to pet her gently. "Hello sweetness," he cooed as his phone chirped happily in his pocket.

 ** _Get home safe?_** It was from Thor and Loki felt his lips pull into a smile.

_My uber driver was an elderly woman, not some creepy looking skeeze bag._

_**Point is made, late-night driving and someone elderly behind the wheel.** _

Loki snorted but found himself touched as he moved into his home fully.  _Well, thank you for the concern o'mighty God of Thunder._ He shook his head and tucked his phone into his pocket as he moved to his bathroom, deeming that the day needed to end with his favorite bubble bath and his Pandora playing some relaxing music.

Halfway across town, Thor chuckled as he stripped himself down for a shower. Loki had been on his mind the entire fifteen-minute drive to his apartment complex. The dark-haired beauty stirred up parts of Thor he had locked away a long time ago. His friends had teased him when he started dating, who they dubbed, 'Straight Lace Jane.' Before her he had been one of the most sought-after Doms in the BDSM underground; weird when he thought about it really but with a state ruled by religion, the underground was the only place where someone could cut loose and be free. Slowly the state was loosening its stranglehold on the people but some things were not accepted as say the scene back in New York or Miami. He'd met her when his company had been hired by Weber State to do renovations. She had been in the Archeology department as a grad student and cringed at anything non-vanilla, but Thor had thought he loved her. So he hung his hat and crops up and declined all meetups and even going as far as to stop teaching. Four years of burying a hunger really killed a man and made him starve. 

It was a constant itch under his skin and Loki checked every box for him. His looks (stunning), how he held himself (confident with a bit of arrogance), and the way he positioned himself to Thor when they had met (promising). It hit Thor like a ton of bricks just how hungry he was for that submission, specifically Loki's submission. Thor's head began to fill with images of raven black hair tight in his fist as lust clouded green eyes looked up at him and his bound hands flexed under dark emerald sashes. His moan echoed off the tile as his cock throbbed and he took himself in hand as his thoughts drifted. Would Loki like his hair pulled to the point of pain? Would his eyes roll back as Thor dripped wax or drew ice down that lean body? Would his body shudder around Thor as he was bound, helpless to do anything but simply accept? With a muted roar Thor's release washed over him but it only whets his appetite. He washes quickly and stepped out to find a text from Loki calling him 'God of Thunder' and he laughed, trying to think of what to say. ' _Fuck it_ ', he thought as he typed out his reply.  _ **A god must care for those who worship him**_.

Loki lifted his phone from the tray by his garden tub, the lights were turned off and there was only the soft golden glow of the candlelight around him. The room smelled of amber and sandalwood. He flicked it open and lifted the mask from his eyes only to find a hot jolt of arousal at the word worship. it hit so close to the desires Loki had; he wondered if Thor had caught the way that Loki had looked at him. It had been too long since he had submitted, truly submitted, and the golden made had made him want to drop to his knees within 10 minutes of meeting him.  _I worship you now, do I?_

 _ **I saw the way you looked at me.**_ Came the reply.

Loki's heart hammered in his chest as his cock throbbed hotly under the water.  _Perhaps it was simply a trick._

_**True but even tricks and ring with truth.** _

Fuck he was good. Before Loki could rattle something off another text came in.

_**Finish what you are doing Loki and go to bed. we will talk tomorrow.** _

The raven-haired man moaned loudly in his cozy little bathroom as his mind supplied the deep voice of the other making the order burn through him like molten lava.  _Good night Thunderer._

 _ **Good night Trickster.**_ A second later came a picture of a wall of rock-solid abs and a towel showing the V of his hips and a tattoo on his hipbone partially hidden but Loki had a sneaking suspicion it was Thor's hammer of legend.

Loki very nearly dropped his phone into the water as his dick throbbed again. He clenched his phone and steadied his hand as he took a deep breath. "Two can play that game." He smirked as he arranged his legs delicately; crossing them at the ankles so that the serpent tattoo on his foot that wrapped around his ankle showed and the pose exaggerated the length of his legs.

Thor was on the floor by his bed, holding his plank for his nightly workout when his phone dinged. He lifted a hand to swipe it open only to have his arm buckle at the sight of long pale legs shimmering in candlelight with bubbles and a snake tattoo on a slender foot with black polish on the toes. Images of those long legs wrapped around him made his dick rise again and he groaned. "Mischevious imp." He growled into the carpet, willing his erection away knowing he'd never get to bed and up for work on time if he did anything other than that. He made up his mind to ask the man to lunch for a long discussion before the zip line trip.  _Gods give me strength._ He thought as he slipped into bed falling into dreams of black hair and green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on a roll my dears! Holy hell if I keep this up at this pace I may have it done by next week! We will have to see. If you have something you wish to say or have anything you wish for me to write stalk me on Tumblr.
> 
> A good way to keep up to date with everything! Until next time my freaky little darlings. *kisses*
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dark-huntress-moony


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning my doves, shits about to get heavy. 
> 
> Why can't I ever just leave anything nice and sweet?
> 
> get those tissues ready!

Thor groaned as he threw himself into the chair at his desk. It had been a hell of a day so far and two weeks since he'd actually physically seen Loki. Any time they tried to make plans something came up; busted water pipe on the job site or a pet had gotten into something they weren't supposed to and needless to say Thor was frustrated. They exchanged texts and late night phone calls, not full on nudes but goddamn Thor really wanted to explore a couple different spots on Loki's body that had been teased through silk robes and over large T-shirts. The pictures were pure works of art and the blonde cherished every one. They were a week out from their zip line date and Thor was damn near desperate to figure if any of his fantasies could become a reality.

He jolted as his phone rang, bringing him out of fantasy la-la land and he brought it up to his ear half expecting someone to tell him something was wrong...again. "Lo?" He grunted scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Add a 'ki' at the end and I'd be impressed and pleasantly surprised." Loki's velvet tone dripped into his ear.

"Shit, Loki...hi." He wanted to smack himself at how dumb he sounded.

"Hello Thor," his voice was sin, pure sin. All velvet undertones and a slight lit that came from the ever-present smirk on those thin lips. "Is this a bad time?"

"No! No, I'm glad you called. I could use hearing something other than my investors bitch and moan at me for changes they demand not panning out in a timely manner." 

"Well, I shall see my silver tongue put to good use then to ensure that you are satisfied." Loki purred in his ear.

Thor bit back a moan but couldn't stop the strangled sound of want that left his lips. Loki was dangerous for him but he loved it, the man was everything he wanted. He knew his sound didn't go unnoticed as he heard Loki chuckle. "What brought on the call? Aren't you working?" He asked pressing the heel of his palm to his dick.

"I believe, Mr. Odinson, that our lunch plans keep getting canceled and they were always your idea. So I decided to turn them into dinner plans and ask you instead. Do you like steak?"

He was dumbstruck and he couldn't stop the huge stupid smile that was creeping across his face. "Yes."

"Wonderful, are you familiar with the Timbermine?"

"By the Dinosaur Park?" Thor spun in his chair to look out the back window of his office to see the mountain range of Ogden swirling in the background. 

"Yes."

"Hm, haven't been there in a long while." He hummed scratching at his jaw.

"Perfect, let's meet there tonight say seven?"

Thor looked down at his watch. "Seven sounds perfect," he felt a blooming bit of warmth in his chest at the pleased sound that Loki made and he wanted to explore just what it took to make him really make that sound.

"I will see you then," the line went dead and Thor whooped spinning in his chair.

"Someone's chipper for getting his ass chewed by Thanos." Tony hummed as he walked in without knocking.

"Don't you ever knock?" The question was a knee-jerk thing, they'd been doing it for years that it was just another part of their friendship.

"For you? Nope," Tony popped his 'p' in a way he knew annoyed the shit out of Thor. "So why the victory cry?"

"I've got a hot date." Thor jumped up and grabbed his windbreaker and duffle. "You got the site? I am, in no way, letting anything get in the way of this date. not this time."

Tony waved him off, "god you're creepy when you get this excited. I almost imagine a dogs tail shaking that ass of yours. Also, mute your phone."

Thor grinned happily as he ran out of his office and to his F1-50 which roared to life as he headed home. A quick glance at his phone told him it was only 4:30 and he groaned. "Overeager much Odinson?" He mumbled to himself as he drove. He settled himself down to head to the gym for a quick workout to settle his nerves and clear his mind.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Loki bounced around his office in his deep green scrubs; dancing around Hel who glared at him as he blasted 'Come Alive' from his phone. He'd finally gotten a date with the Thunderer of his fantasies and he was elated that this one didn't have to be bought at auction. He spun to see Artemis smirking at him from the doorway and he certainly did not yelp as he dropped the files in his hand. "Damnit, Artie!"

"I called your name six times Lo." Her lips curled as she pushed herself into the office, she was dressed in baby blue scrubs with little dancing cats and dogs on them. "So he said yes?"

"He did."

"Good just tell 'em to put you-"

"Artie no. I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own date." He bent down to pick up files, his jaw twitching a bit.

She frowned as she reached out to gather up some papers. "I wasn't implying you weren't. It's just..."

"What?" He snapped lifting his green eyes to glare at her. 

She sighed at the bite in his voice, "you're happy. No matter what's come through the clinic in the last two weeks you've been playing that 'I'm-happy-lemme-dance' music. You haven't played that since...well since Captian Douchecannoe."

Loki's heart got caught in his throat as her words washed over him, "I haven't?"

"No," she said softly reaching out to touch his hand. "I was really worried about you for a while there. But Thor seems like good people, even with the company he keeps."

"I thought you liked Sif." He was confused, the two women had an 'Amazon Day' for their date. It had involved burgers at the top mom and pop shop in Roy and paintball at a local arena. 

"Oh I do, but...well..." She sighed shaking her head, "when I was with Sif at the bar a few nights ago and I overheard someone talking about Thor."

"Perhaps-"

"How many Thors do you know Loki? And in Utah." She asked. "I tried not to listen in-"

"Liar. Tell me." He demanded, seeing that she was trying to avoid.

"It was a pretty woman, she had pretty light brown hair but something she said made me pause. She'd been talking about the auction and how she had hoped that anyone who bought the date with him wouldn't find out just how sick he was in the head. I asked Sif about it when she came back to the table because she went instant agro seeing the woman. Apparently, that was Thor's last long-term lady love. Also seems that Thor was part of the underground and a well known Dom a few years back. Sif swears he takes great care during a Scene and she's done nothing but sing his praises as a man but...Lo...one hospital stay for you was enough for me. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Loki swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat; he'd had his suspicions about Thor. His body language when they'd met, little things he said, the orders to sleep or eat when he found out Loki wasn't doing either. It both thrilled and terrified him. "Thor's not like that," his own voice was hollow to his ears.

"You said that about  **him** the first time it happened Lo." She pointed out, pale blue eyes looked into his as she squeezed his hand. "Like I said, Sif vouches for him and Netty couldn't find any dirt on him either."

That startled a laugh out of the dark-haired man. "I don't know what disturbs me more. That your cousin is named Neptune or that you used police resources to do a background check on my current flame."

Her eyes danced at him, "let's be honest...it's both."

Loki laughed again, feeling that heavy weight in his chest lessen just as the clinic doors slammed open. "We've got a hit and run doggo!" Their intern called out. Loki groaned and only hoped he could stabilize the dog before his date.

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Thor stood outside the Timbermine glancing anxiously at his phone as he brought his T-Priv to his lips, inhaling the sweet burn of his latest juice. There was no word from Loki and he was fifteen minutes late. It had him more worried than annoyed, wondering if something had happened to the man on his way through the canyon. His thumb clicked absentmindedly at the button of his vape and he brought it to his lips only to curse as the damned thing had locked on him. He growled as he fiddled with it. "Thor!" Loki's shout caused him to look up and the knot of nerves in his stomach only to tighten up again when he saw the splatter of something dark on Loki's shirt.

"Are you alright?"

Loki looked down and blanched as he zipped up his hoodie quickly. "I am so sorry I'm not usually late but there was an emergency at work." The words poured out of him before he had a chance to stop and he flinched a bit as his fingers wrapped around themselves. He was a mess of nerves from his conversation with Artie and dealing with the dog, but there was also something else there. Something at the thought of disappointing Thor.

The blonde looked him over, he was shaken it was obvious. His normally neat hair curling around him as it fell from the high ponytail, his skin on the bad side of pale, and his eyes held a near-manic light. He reached out to smooth his hand down his arms, "breath." He whispered, dropping into his 'Dom' voice and he saw Loki almost flinch. Red flags shot up and he drew his hands away. "Loki look at me." He waited as those green eyes lifted to his and he slowly put his mod in his pocket. "Can I touch you?"

Loki swallowed hard, his brain flickering and begging for something to ground him while screaming at him to run. "I...I don't know." He wanted to kick himself for how small he had sounded.

"Okay." Thor reached out his hand slowly, hovering over Loki's where long fingers gripped his arms in a white-knuckle hold. "This ok?" He watched as Loki gave a jerky nod of his head. "I need words Loki."

"Yes," the word was rushed, barely a breath of air.

Thor's warm fingers slowly wrapped around his hand, pulling his fingers away from his arm and keeping his grip light enough for him to pull away. "Is this?"

"Yes," more power behind the voice now. That simple touch grounded him and loosened that noose around his lungs. 

"Do you want to go in and eat?"

"Not...not really."

"Okay, we have two choices. I can cook you something at your place or I can cook you something at mine. Can someone pick up your car?" He was worried at how out of it Loki was. Something was up and it spoke to him wanting to protect and care before there was a subdrop of the bad kind. Thor prided himself on never letting that happen no matter what he did. 

"I uber'd," He said quietly, "don't have a car right now." He sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face, his movements jerky and it sent another red flag up for Thor. He watched as walls slammed up and Loki tossed him a smile so fake it made the blonde sick. "It's fine, I don't want to put you out. You said you hadn't been here in a while. I don't-"

"The Timbermine isn't going anywhere. We can always come back." He waited with the patience of a saint as Loki's defenses slowly lowered.

"My place isn't in any condition for guests." A half lie but a good chunk of his house was still packed up with no desire to unpack.

"That's ok. I've got fresh steak and beers. The good kind." He tried for a smile as he wrapped his hand around Loki's but the man's eyes were cast down to the ground. He squeezed gently as he lead him to the truck.

Loki's heart hammered in his chest as his mind twisted itself into knots. Soft music drifted from the speakers as he blinked owlishly and looked at the display on the trucks dash. "Sound of Silence," he muttered, feeling the emptiness starting to creep up on him, leaving him feeling hollow.

"Disturbed's version. You can change it if you like." Thor hummed in agreement as his eyes looked over to see Loki looking blankly out the window. Thor was worried, he'd learned a bit of the dark-haired man's past from what Sif had found out through Artemis as well as his own contacts in the underground and social media. He'd opened up the contacts in the community and had found out that Loki was indeed a sub. He'd also found out that Loki had subbed for a Dom who had a bad name in the community. There was more under that and Thor wanted to know. He sighed to himself as he pulled up to his complex and watched as Loki jolted the minute the car stopped. Tension, pain, embarrassment all warred for a spot on the Vets' beautiful face as green eyes looked up at him helplessly. It was such a stark difference from the man he saw now to the one he met two weeks ago and it killed him. "C'mon," his voice held no room for argument and he lead the other man up to his apartment, determined to make this right and bring Loki back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.....yeah this happened. I blame lack of sleep and wanting to have anxious Loki with protective and Mr. Fix-it Thor because that makes the endgame all the sweeter. 
> 
> Drop what you think is going on down in the comments I love seeing your reactions and your love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I struggled with this chapter a bit my doves. 
> 
> Everything in this chapter is going to be raw and open. If you are part of the Lifestyle you will recognize the significance of this, if you aren't, well feel free to ask me questions.
> 
> I have been in the lifestyle for going on 13 years myself, and this is how I view it and things should be done.
> 
> Remember kiddies, be safe in everything you try, communicate thoroughly, and never ever drink or consume anything that can hinder judgment before a scene.

Loki's mind was a whirlwind; a tempest dashing him against the rocks and tearing him to pieces. His talk with Artemis stirred up so much, things he didn't want to deal with. But he was forever sabotaging his own happiness. He felt panic well up in his chest when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. The hand started to draw away and he reached out, a desperate pathetic sound escaping his lips. "Shh..." Thor's deep rumble soothed him and the clouds in his mind began to part. That warm hand slid from his shoulder, cupping his elbow gently before running down to his hand as Thor shifted around him and sat on the coffee table before him. His own hands trembled as he clutched at the rough, work-worn but warm hand of the other man in both of his and dropped his forehead to his fingers. 

"Can you look at me?" It was then that he realized he hadn't been looking the other in the eyes. Emerald lifted from the floor slowly to see a small but warm smile and dancing sapphires looking back at him. "There you are." The pleased tone at the simpleness of what Loki did was intoxicating. He'd give anything to hear that praise and that tone again.

"Here I am." He whispered, his pulse picking up at Thor's pleased laugh.

"Can I take your sweater off sweetheart?" Four years was a long time to be out of the Lifestyle as an active participant but it was coming back to him quickly. The type of Dom he was was his very core, an essential part of himself. He'd made his reputation as an understanding and fair Dominate, giving all he had and never hiding a thing. He'd attracted many subs, men and women alike but rarely kept any. In his fifteen years, he'd only given his collar to three. His last had been back in New York and he noticed a pattern; all of his kept ones were willowy dark-haired angels.

Loki slowly nodded before remembering that Thor liked verbal cues. "Yes," he closed his eyes as warm fingers brushed his throat. He leaned into the touch, chasing that warmth before the sound of the zipper drawing down snapped him back into reality and panic closed around his heart. "Wait-" his long fingers wrapped around Thor's wrists as he remembered the blood. Thor placed a warm hand on the back of his neck while the other rested on his chest. Loki was drawn forward as his forehead rested against Thor's and he felt his breath catch.

"Breath." It was a simple order, "in for four out for eight." He felt the slimmer man comply and he nodded. "Good, that's good Loki. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" He had seen the blood on the forest green smock and was worried for what the state of mind the other had.

"Hit and run in the canyon," Loki's voice was hollow. "Couldn't do much, my intern is with the dog now."

Thor made a low sound in the back of his throat, a rumbling growl that Loki found totally soothing, and pulled Loki to his feet. "C'mon," he leads him down the hall to his bathroom. "Take a shower, don't worry about the hot water and take as long as you need." He stopped in the guest room that served as the crashpad for everyone. The large queen sized bed was a mess from when Volstagg had stayed over last and he fished out a simple cotton T-shirt (Tony's) and a pair of warm sweatpants (Fendral's) and a fluffy crimson towel. "I'll get cooking and you come out when you are ready." His tone held no room for argument but his face was soft as he cupped Loki's neck gently before urging him into the bathroom.

"Yes, Sir." 

Thor's chest went tight at that. He couldn't stop smiling as the door shut before him and he moved to the kitchen. He set his playlist on Pandora to play his favorite rock songs, an eclectic mix of current rock and of Glam Rock from the 70's and 80's. He hummed along to any tune that came on and soon enough 20 minutes had passed and he was just plating the steaks. He looked into the fridge and eyed the beer but decided that they needed a clear head for the talk that was sure to come. He poured two glasses of iced tea and set the table, he hummed along to Linkin Park as he reached into the fridge again. 

"Sad to have such talent gone." Loki's voice floated over to him and the blonde swore as he fumbled with the A-1 bottle nearly dropping it to the floor.

"Anyone ever tell you, you move like a ninja?" He tossed a playful glare to the onyx-haired man.

Loki chuckled as he took a seat, "Artie...every day."

Thor looked him over; he looked a bit better, his eyes dancing with that mischevious fire that he was coming to love. "Feel better?"

"Aside from near-crippling embarrassment? Yes." Loki pulled a face at him before sighing, "thank you for this, you didn't-"

"I know." Thor placed the bottle down and sat across from him with a smile, "but I wanted to. I've been dying to see you the last two weeks."

Loki blushed hotly, "I wanted to see you too." He admitted softly and sighed again. "You probably want an explanation for what happened."

"Only if you want to tell me. You're safe here Loki, everything here is on your terms." He kept that the abrupt shutdown of the man at the restaurant had him worried. It was close to a subdrop and his hands itched with the desire to hold and fix.

A breathless chuckle left thin lips, "well if that doesn't set up an elephant in the room I don't know what does." He braced his chin on his palm, green eyes dancing over the other's face. "But I suppose you have a lot of experience with men like me."

Thor shook the bottle of sauce while looking closely at the other. Loki's shoulders were slightly hunched and his teeth worried at his bottom lip. He wanted so bad to reach out and take his chin between his fingers and soothe this lip with his thumb. "Why don't you tell me what you mean by someone like you." He said calmly. 

"Handsome, cunning, witty..." Loki's fingers swirled around the rim of his glass, deep green painted nails catching the edge. "Submissive."

Thor took a long drink from his own glass as those words settled into his very bones and his cock gave a pathetic pulse. "And if I like that about you?"

"Then we have a few things to talk about," those damned long fingers were now toying with a fry. Twirling it through fry sauce on the plate. "How long?"

"Fifteen years."

"How did you get started?"

"Knew a guy back east. Asked me if I wanted to test my limits. The scene here is more tense, more..."

"Oppressed?"

"Yeah. New York is a bit more relaxed. BDSM isn't accepted like walking down the street holding the hand of another man but it's not sneered at like it is here. The needs are the same though," Thor shrugged, "I'm a people person; making people feel good makes me feel good. What about you? How long?"

"Ten years. It started as a curiosity with the release of 50 Shades." He smirked a bit as Thor choked on his drink, "of course none of what was in that book appealed to me. It was barely coherent trite to me, but I wanted to learn more so I took to researching everything myself. I found videos, blogs, chat sites; studied for a couple of years and eased into it."

Thor leaned forward, "so you know R.A.C.K?"

Loki made an affirmative noise as he chewed slowly on his steak, "also S.S.C. Both have faults both have valid points. Warring schools of thought but the message is the same."

The blonde smiled, "you have such a pretty way with words." He chuckled, delighting in the blush that crossed the pale angel's sharp cheekbones. "How did you find out about my preferences?"

"It's mostly how you hold yourself, Also the demands that I eat and sleep regularly, also from Artie."

He groaned, "damnit Sif."

"It wasn't entirely Sif." Loki sighed as he laid his fork down and steepled his fingers in front of his lips. "Artie overheard a woman talking at a bar they were at. Said Sif went tense the moment she saw her and overheard about you being at the auction."

Thor swallowed hard, "Jane." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "She was my girlfriend of the last four years."

"You don't-"

"I do. I don't want you getting the wrong idea or the information from anyone else but me. Eat while I talk, it'll keep you from derailing me." His smile took the bite out of the words and Loki nodded as he picked up his fork and began to eat slowly. "I moved to Utah, going on five years now when I lost my parents. Moved my company here, my whole life, everything. Picked up a job at WSU and met Jane about six months after I moved here. I fell hard and the first year was total bliss, everything I had ever wanted. Then I noticed things, little things, the way she reacted to anything kinky. Hell, I couldn't even tease and dirty talk, it was as vanilla as that ice cream from that place up on Washington before you hit the mountain. But I loved her, I thought she was my everything my one." He sighed, "I locked that part of me away, became Mr. Depenant-and-safe. I even stopped logging onto my normal sites to help coach young Doms and coach how to avoid subdrop. Everything was locked away in a tiny box, then one day she found my toys. It started a huge fight and she stormed out. Sif found me sitting numbly on my couch a few days later when I didn't go to the job site, she took me to my first demo in four years and I finally felt at peace."

Loki was quiet as he listened, it hurt to see the pain on Thor's face as he told his story. "How long has it been since you've been back in?"

"Eight months, haven't done a scene yet but coached some new Doms. Took up doing classes again. Hell, I haven't had any more than a few hookups to scratch that itch we all get and the last one for that was two months before the auction...before you." He laid his hand on the table, palm up. "I want to scene with you, not now but when you are ready." He admitted softly.

He blinked owlishly as he felt the blush creep up his neck. His own hands twisted together and he took a small breath, "you do?"

"Yes," such a simple answer but it made his heart flutter. 

He took a deep breath as he tentatively rested his hand on Thor's. "Before that...it's my turn to confess." His fingers shook as he curled them around the other man's; anchoring himself. "I had just started attending parties, mostly masked things. High society type parties." He smiled as Thor snorted a small laugh, "I fell in love with the elegance of it. Whisps of silk and the disconnect of the masks gave me courage. Then I lost my mother; we'd had a stupid fight over something I can't remember now. I told her how much I had hated her and I hoped she would die. They say be careful what you wish for...well I do believe they were right." Loki let a humorless laugh slip from his lips, the fingers of his free hand raking through his hair. "I was a wreak, Thor, guilt, and alcohol were my only friends. I barely remember anything but I threw myself into darker parties trying to lose myself. Then I met  **him**. He had to have been at least fifteen years older than me, but I was smitten and stupid."

"How old were you?"

"I'm twenty-nine now, I'll be thirty in a few months. I met him when I was twenty-one, I had dropped out of college to settle affairs for my mother and I was such a wreck, he seemed so perfect. He encouraged me to go back to school, offering to pay and help me get my degree. Things were perfect, I felt safe and loved. Then things changed. He began to push my limits borderline the hard limits would hardly respond to my safe word." Loki's throat ached at the memory as he felt Thor's hand tighten around his. "I was with him until I was twenty-seven. There were points of time that I couldn't remember, black spots in my memory. Artie...she said I would skip out on plans with her, I was missing classes and labs, I had marks on my skin that I don't remember how they got there." His shoulders shook and he felt another warm hand cover his and his hand tightened, knuckles going white. "She took me to her families private clinic, her aunt Minerva checked me out ran tests. They found drugs in my system, mostly roofies." A sob escaped Loki's lips and Thor was up like a shot gathering him up in his arms and sitting down, securing the slighter man in his lap.

"Shh....it's ok, he can't touch you here." He whispered rocking Loki gently. 

Loki's fingers curled into Thor's shirt as he trembled. It had been so long since he spoke to anyone about this, the only person who knew all the details was Artemis. "Artie and her cousin Neptune searched through our home. They found videos, he had been drugging me and passing me around. Men would use knives on me, carved things into me, shared me. She wanted to kill him but I wanted to talk to him, find answers. So we waited for him, then he came home...with his secretary wrapped around his waist like a new belt. I don't really remember what happened next...I had run out to my car and ended up wrapping myself around a pole off of Monroe." With trembling fingers, he slowly pulled the shirt off exposing his torso.

Thor sucked in a sharp breath at the mess of tangled scars that littered his chest. In all the pictures Loki always had a shirt on or something covering his upper half. Now he knew why; each twist was like a roadmap of pain and it made the bigger man ache. His fingers moved to press against the main mass of scars on the right side of his chest.

"I was in a coma for six months, when I woke up I found out he had cleaned out our bank account, sold the house, and ran off. I had nothing to my name. two years of physical therapy and my chest still aches when I get cold. Artie gave me a house she normally rents, she comes from old money here in Utah, her family a prominent member of the church with a few black sheep here and there. It was her grandmother's house. She never left my side...she came to read to me while I was in a coma, opened a clinic with me, has been my guardian angel for the last three years. So many times I wanted to end it all, but she kept saying that there was something on the horizon for me. I didn't believe her...not until I met you." It was a whispered confession that filled Thor with warmth.

His large hand splayed over the mass of scars and he lifted Loki's chin gently. "Thank you for telling me Loki," he whispered. They sat in silence for a moment, eyes searching each other and Thor slowly leaned in, pressing his forehead to Loki's. "I want to kiss you." He whispered, "I have been wanting to kiss you for weeks."

"Then kiss me," Loki demanded, his voice tinging on the left side of desperate. His eyes flicked down to Thor's full lips and he watched as they curled.

"Demanding, luckily I like them with spirit." His hands slid up to card through Loki's hair as he cupped the back of his head and tilted him back and bringing his lips to the other mans. It was like a spark of lightning shot through him the moment their lips touched. He growled deep in his chest as he crushed the smaller man to him, he felt the first tentative lick to his lips and the kiss took on a whole new dimension.  

Loki trembled under the warmth of Thor, it was everything he had thought. He could taste the tang of A-1 on Thor's tongue and the scent of the bigger man was surrounding him. They broke apart and Loki couldn't help the whimper that left his lips, "Thor..."

"Not tonight sweetheart," he whispered running soothing hands up his back. "I would give you the moon on a string, you simply have to ask. But for tonight...I want to just hold you. Will you let me do that?"

"Yes, Sir."

Thor smiled as he gently picked up Loki and moved into the bedroom, he laid the other man down on the massive mattress and crawled in after him. Strong arms curled around a trembling frame and lips met in the dark. Soft kisses, breathless sighs, and promises to talk more in the morning saw the two into the dead of night as they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the break down of the Acronyms that were brought up in this chapter. Someone asked what they were and I realized I didn't put this in so here you are!
> 
> R.A.C.K: Risk-aware consensual kink is a philosophy under BDSM; this ensures that you are aware of any risky sort of behavior. I link this to what myself and my friends call 'dark play' (i.e knifeplay, bloodplay, painplay ect). Risk-aware is that all parties involved in the scene are aware of any and all risk imposed in the scene. Consensual is that all partners involved are have agreed to all terms and are of sound mind. Kink is...well the kink involved. 
> 
> S.S.C: Safe, Sane, and Consensual is another philosophy under BDSM that covers a more broad scope of being safe during a scene. Safe is that all attempts should be made to ensure minimal risk to health and safety during a scene (ie watchwords established, sterilization done if needed, aftercare set up to prevent subdrop) Sane is that all activities are done under a sound state of mind (ie no alcohol or drugs and everything talked about beforehand). Consensual means that everyone has agreed and understands all limitations.
> 
> For my specific style of BDSM I use both philosophies to ensure the safety of all parties involved. You can never be too careful!
> 
> Also here is Loki's timeline so people can kinda understand how he completed school and what not.
> 
> Loki is 29, on the cusp of being 30 in this particular fic. As Artie said it's been about 3 years since he was with Captain Douchecanooe (from Chapter 1). Now Vet school takes about 5-6 years but some do more to advance their degree. Loki being Loki graduated high school and went right into college at 18. His mother died when he was 20-21 and he met the ex shortly after that. So he'd been in school from 18-20 (3 years) and started going again at roughly 22-23 getting his degree by the time he was 26. The car accident was at the end of the relationship and basically Loki's 27th birthday present to himself. He and Artie had talked about starting a practice together as soon as they graduated (back during Loki's first stint) Artie graduated first and established herself but continued to support Loki until he graduated. Loki did do a bit of practice with another Vet hospital for about a year before his accident. 
> 
> So Loki finished school at 25-26 years old, practiced for about a year, had his accident at 27, coma for 6 months then 2 years of physical therapy putting him as a practicing vet with his own place established for a little over a year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, the outpour for this fic is incredible! You all are amazing for reading this and your questions when something needs to be explained is just wonderful! Thank you for making this such an incredible experience and I hope you all will enjoy this slightly fluffy chapter.

Loki woke slowly, enveloped in heat that was nearly suffocating but so very welcomed and comforting. He felt safe, a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. A tanned arm was heavy, nearly possessive, around his waist and long, heavily muscled legs were wrapped around his own in the tangle of soft creamy sheets. They had pushed the heavy crimson down comforter off sometime in the night and were wrapped from the waist down in Thor's sheets. Heavy drapes kept the morning sun out of the room and kept it cool and dark with a soft glow that peaked in every now and again. Thor was a heavy weight on his back but so warm that it was comforting to a man who woke up constantly shivering. His fingers traced down the veins lining long arms to cradle the work-worn hand that lay flat on the bed. They were total opposites in everything; where Thor was solid muscle and brute strength Loki was easy movements and dancers grace. His long fingers worked their way over Thor's hand, enjoying the feel of the tough skin and the memory of those hands on his flesh from the night before. A deep rumbling purr vibrated against his back and he felt fevered lips brush to the cool skin of his neck, making him whimper softly and press more into the warmth radiating from the bigger man. He felt the thick hard line of the other through the thin layers of their remaining clothing, having shed most clothing except for the bare minimum.

Thor groaned as his arm tightened around Loki, drawing that chilled body to his. He'd noticed this, the other being slightly colder to the touch, but he, himself, had always ran warm so it was a comfort. "Keep that up and I'm going to devour you." He growled softly, sleep and lust warring in his voice.

"Yes," Loki said dryly; pleased with himself that his voice sounded near-normal compared to last night. "That would be  **terrible** and entirely unwelcome." He let out a startled yelp as Thor easily manhandled him onto his back and towered over him. Golden locks flowing like liquid sunshine over one shoulder. Loki's thighs cradled the larger man, the weight, and heat of him making his mind fuzz at the edges as the safety of subspace began to envelop him. "Thor," the name left his lips like a prayer and he felt the other shudder against him with a ragged groan.

Thor's elbows bracketed his head and his thick fingers tangled in inky black locks. "You're like a drug for me," he confessed, voice rough as blue eyes searched over his face. "I think about you constantly, hear your laugh in my head, I want to see your smile everywhere I am." His thumbs brushed Loki's jaw as the words tumbled out of him, low pitched and he smiled seeing the reaction in those emerald pools. "I've dreamed about you." He rolled his hips, brushing his aching cock against Loki and wishing they were skin to skin.

Loki arched, a whimper leaving his lips. "Well, in mine we were less dressed." He snarked gasping at the gentle but sharp tug to his hair.

Thor chuckled at the reaction, resolving to speak more once the initial lust was fed and settling himself for something a little more vanilla. And for once in his life, he didn't totally hate the thought. "I want you Loki, in all ways. Scene or no scene, I want you." He said softly.

Loki's breath hitched on a moan, his arms slid tentatively around the other's shoulders. Hope blooming bright on his angular face. "Yes, please." His voice held everything he dreamed of, hope that this was something new, something better. There was fear there as well and Thor made a promise to himself to rid the other of that fear. It had only been a few short weeks and Thor wanted this man, wanted him for himself. To banish all fear and make sure he knew that he could smile, he could be loved and cherished just as he should have been. It was too early to say it was love, but Thor knew that is what the feelings were starting to develop.

He smiled as he swooped down, claiming those thin chilled lips with his own and brushing vast plains of pale skin and knotted scar tissue. Loki's own hands raked down his back, long deep red lines that he would wear with pride even as he hissed at the sting. Each touch was searing and soothing all at once, fire and ice, it was perfection. Thor's rough jaw scraped against the delicate and sensitive skin of Loki's neck in such a way that it made him tremble and whimper at the thought of proudly bearing the beard burn for all to see who had marked him. They rutted together like horny teenagers, devistating each other of their clothing; Loki's back bowing so that his forehead rested against Thor's and they shared heavy pants and whispered moans. Thor's large, warm hand wrapped around the both of them, smearing precum as he slicked their cocks gliding the thick meat of his cock along Loki's slimmer one. Bruising kisses, muffled grunts, and muted whimpers had them climbing the peak quickly. "Loki..." Thor's voice, lust rough and quivering, sent sparks along his blood and he whimpered pushing harder against the bigger man.

Then there was a blinding light and the sound of a startled yelp, "holy coitus interuptus Batman!" 

Thor and Loki jumped and pain bloomed on their heads as Loki's forehead slammed into the bridge of Thor's nose upsetting the balance the other man had. Thor fell off of him, smacking his elbow into the end table as he tumbled from the bed; howls of laughter echoing in the room. Clutching at his aching nose he glared through watery eyes at the door to see Artemis and Sif. The redhead doubled over as she howled while Sif had the decency to keep her eyes downcast and look ashamed. "I am so sorry Thor!"

"Livingroom! Now!" The blond barked watching as his friend hauled her still laughing girlfriend away and quickly shut the door. He touched his hand to his nose, feeling for a break or blood and was relieved to find none. He spied black hair poking over the bed as green eyes danced, "this..was not how I envisioned this morning going." He smiled at Loki's laugh, it was a sound he wanted to hear forever. "Help me up." Loki reached over and helped haul him up and they both laid on the bed for a moment, Thor's fingers brushing along the red mark on his forehead. He wanted to stay right there with the man in his arms, an odd notion for someone who was usually up with the dawn running around Ogden before heading to the construction site. His life was all physical fitness and hardly any laying around but he found he wanted to lounge with Loki. "If we don't move I'm going to fall back asleep holding you."

"That would be such a tragedy." Loki snarked, dark nails drawing a faint line down his arm. "Pompeii level I think."

Thor snorted, "smartass." He sighed as he pushed up and hauled the other to his feet. They dressed simply, Loki in the sweatpants from the night before and one of Thor's hoodies and Thor in a simple pair of black basketball shorts. They walked out to see that Sif and Artemis were on the couch, Artemis still shaking with barely hidden laughter. At the sight of them, she jumped up rushing at Loki and taking his face in her hands, drawing him down to her level.

"What happened? You weren't answering your phone, you weren't at home, Di-Di called saying you hadn't shown up for your reservations...I was worried."

"I'm fine Artemis, stop henning me woman." He grumbled.

"Who the hell is Di-Di?"

"My cousin Diana."

"Hostess and GM at Timbermine." Loki explained pulling himself out of her grip and stepping a bit closer to Thor.

"Is your family just everywhere?"

"Pretty much. Now, why are you here Artemis?"

"Today's game day, I came to grab Thor." Sif said with a sigh, "but Artie was distraught over you not answering your phone or being at home. Thor hadn't answered his either so we came over to check on you."

"Gameday?" Loki looked up at the taller man, confusion bouncing across his face. 

Thor gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "once a week my crew and I and some other friends get together to...well it's hard to explain maybe you can come with?" He had a look on his face and Loki couldn't help but smile.

"I would need to go home and change..."

"Great! We'll meet you at the park." Sif quickly grabbed Artie and darted out the door as quick as they had came. 

With their earlier passion smothered and cooled off, they stood in Thor's livingroom quietly. The bigger man reached out to brush his black hair and tucked it behind his ear. "Are you alright?"

Loki blinked, a slow smile creeping over his face, "I think...I think I am. I feel much better than last night and this morning was...amazing, magical even. Well except for being interrupted."

He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around the other man drawing him close, "I'm glad, I hated seeing you like that last night. It tore me up. I'd much rather you be snarky and smile." He pressed his lips to his forehead. "You don't have to come with today...not if you don't want to."

"I..I want to. If you want me-"

"I always want you Loki. I want you with me, that means doing things together." Thor smiled, palming his cheek and brushing his thumb against his cheekbone. "This is new to both of us, I've never wanted to collar someone like I want to collar you. I knew my other subs for months before I even considered collaring them but you...I want you as mine and only mine but I want you as more than that too."

Loki's pale cheeks were tinged red and he smiled shyly up at Thor from under his lashes. "I want to be yours Thor...but we need to discuss that in depth, perhaps when we don't have anything pressing?" He smiled again but sighed as his lips curled into a frown. "My phone...must be at my office."

"What do you need your phone for?" Thor's thumb brushed against the pull of his lower lip, wanting to soothe the frown away. 

"To call an Uber...?"

Thor chuckled. "Get your stuff, I'll drive you lets go." They moved around the apartment and gathered everything up. It was a short ten-minute drive to Loki's home and they were both surprised at how close they lived to each other. They also stopped at the clinic to pick up Loki's phone and Loki looked in on the dog who was laying on the back table of the clinic still hooked up to monitors. It was a somber moment but Thor's warm hand on the back of his neck helped and a few shared kisses and whispered promises later Loki was dressed and sitting beside Artemis on a bench at the park as they saw Thor and his friends pulling on...

"Armor?" Loki's eyes were wide with disbelief even as he watched Thor pull on the breastplate and helmet. 

"I didn't believe Sif at first when she told me, but she said they do this up until the first snow." Artemis laughed sipping the warm coffee she had gotten for them from the Starbucks down the street. They watched as the group of friends laughed and got ready; Thor, Sif, and the 'Warriors Three' as Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral named themselves. One by one others began to show up, some sitting by Loki and Artemis while the others went to Thor and began getting ready. Wanda and her boyfriend Victor 'Vision' Shade sat with them; Loki liked them. Wanda was soft-spoken and sweet, her hand curling with Victors as he and Artemis discussed music, his eyes ultimately drifted to Thor and he watched as he laughed at Tony as he wrapped a thing of flags around his waist. Soon the teams broke up, Thor and Steve slamming their wrists together before joining their teams on their side of the field. 

Pepper popped down next to them, a first aid bag at her side that Loki eyed wearily. "Is that needed?"

"Unfortunately, I have simple first aide knowledge enough to stop some bleeding and what not. These knuckleheads all use high impact plastic weapons, a few of our normal players aren't here today because they're out of town for work but Drax had clocked Rocket with his broadsword." She shook her head, "I cleaned him up and Gamora and Nebula ran him to the hospital for stitches." Loki jolted at the sound of warcries and crashes of weapons on shields, seeing Thor throw himself at Steve. "We've never had anyone get seriously hurt."

Loki watched in awe as the massive bodies threw themselves at each other, orders shouted, bodies crashing and at each hit someone ripped a flag off and ran back into the fray. As time moved on, some people started sitting out, their flags gone, and Wanda and Victor handed out thermoses of coffee and icepacks to anyone who needed one. Soon it was down to a handful of people from each team. On Thor's side stood Thor himself, Sif, Tony, and a sprightly young kid named Peter who was Tony's assistant. On Steve's side stood Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Clint. Peter dove under Bucky's swing and snagged his last flag with a cry only to be pegged by Clint's soft tipped arrows. The two meandered off the field and everyone watched as Thor and Steve were locked shield to shield. Bucky dropped down next to Loki with a groan rubbing his shoulder. "Having fun?" He asked softly. Loki startled, feeling odd that Thor's group so easily accepted him but felt warm at the same time. 

"Surprisingly yes...I don't know the appeal but watching you all has been entertaining." A cry rang out and Clint lost his last flag as Tony grabbed it. Sif and Natasha were going full-on Amazon with each other but they were smiling and laughing. Clint dropped down next to Wanda flinging his arm in a friendly way over her shoulders. 

"C'mon Cap! Don't make our team be the one to have to buy dinner!" He yelled. 

Loki arched an eyebrow, "The losing team buys dinner?"

"Yep, last week Steve's team bought dinner." Pepper laughed, "he blames it on T'Challa and Okoye missing. They're on their honeymoon and in Africa for the next month."

Another cry and a curse for a hold caused everyone to stop and look. Natasha was lifting Tony up and the man limped off the field. "Goddamn gopher holes." The man grumbled as he sat on the bench, "least I got you out Black Widow." 

"Lucky shot," Natasha scoffed kneeling down to look at his ankle. "Just a twist nothing snapped and it's just tender."

Pepper laughed as she handed over a strip of bandage for her to wrap his ankle and patted his head. All eyes turned back to the field and the Warriors Three whooped; Sif and Thor were bombarding Steve but the man was holding his own, moving expertly around the small space, working to trip up the other two. His hand reached out snagging Sif's last flag and throwing it. The woman laughed as she stalked over and threw herself into Artemis's lap. Down to the last two, Loki watched with rapt attention as Steve used his shield as a barrier to keep between himself and Thor even though the other blonde had some height on him. Thor's hammer came down with a sharp clack on the shield; Steve's face dropped into a grimace and Loki winced in sympathetic pain. Cheers and cries rang out as the two men went at it full force, grunts and snarls coming from each man and Thor left his right side wide open for Steve to grab his last flag. 

"Captain America wins!" Pepper called out making Steve's team cheer. 

Thor laughed as he hauled the other man up clapping him on the back in a huge bro hug. "Way to embarrass me in front of my new beau."

Steve chuckled, "someone has to take you down a peg or two." He pulled off his helmet and shook his hair back, "so things are going well?"

Thor smiled over to where he saw Loki chatting happily with Wanda and Bucky, gesturing wildly about something on his phone, "very."

"That's good Thor, it's good to have the real you back." Steve smiled at him clapping his shoulder and walking over to plant a kiss on Bucky's messily tied back hair. 

Slowly Loki's eyes lifted to meet Thor and a slow and shy smile curled his lips as his hand lifted. Thor smiled and waved back as he began to walk over, plans for dinner being tossed around as the winning team decided where they wanted to eat. Soon everyone moved to their own cars, promising to meet up for sushi and Loki wrapped his arm shyly around Thor's waist as the man waved his team off. "Did you have fun?" He asked as they loaded his gear into the back of his truck.

"It was...different. You looked like you were having fun out there as well." Loki smiled up at him, "I enjoyed watching you."

Thor was relieved as they got into his truck and his hand snaked over to take Loki's. "Jane hated coming to these things, said they were barbaric. It was the one thing I wouldn't give up for her. Maybe you'd like to play with us sometime? I could see you going toe to toe with Gamora."

Loki laughed as he slid closer laying his head on Thor's shoulder, "I think...I think I'd like that. To share something important with you. But you have to agree to come to the opera with me."

"I think I can manage that." They drove back to Thor's apartment so that the man could shower and dress for dinner. While he showered Loki called his clinic to check with his intern and their other resident Vet on the dog. When Thor came out dressed in dark wash jeans and a tight black V-neck shirt he saw Loki smiling looking down at his phone.

"Loki?"

"The dog made it through the night, he's sedated but he made it." He gave him a relieved smile, "Dr. Carlyel is checking to see if he's tagged, if not he'll go to a shelter when he's recovered."

"That's great babe! You saved him." Thor smiled hauling Loki into a hug, "I'm proud of you." It was true, he was, he knew what the previous night had done to him and he was relieved that Loki's efforts weren't wasted. He cupped Loki's head and pulled him into a soft kiss, cradling his body close.

Loki moaned at both the warmth of the other's lips and at the words. "Thank you, but if you keep this up we won't make it to dinner."

Thor laughed as he took his hand and lead him out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are loves, halfway done! The Zipline date is in 2 chapters and after that, even more, craziness will ensue. Thank you for being here with me on this journey. The love and the kudos mean so much to me; drop me a line either on Tumblr or on here and I will happily answer any questions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Loki sings is Todrick Hall's 'Home' from his Straight Outta Oz album if you don't know it go listen. such powerful songs!

The drive to Layton was smooth, Loki tucked up under Thor's arm with his hand resting on the thick meat of his thigh. Thor was starting to realize that Loki was a toucher; as if needing to always ensure that what was right around him was real. Course he held no complaints, always ready with a hug or a slap on someones back in support, he also knew it came from a place of pain for the brunette. The touches were welcomed and never more than was appropriate for the venue and he would always make sure that Loki knew he could touch him no matter what. As they drove Loki flipped through the playlist on his phone, having hooked it up to the truck's blutooth sync, and surprisingly Thor found himself enjoying the music. It was a little all over the place, switching between popular musicals to pop to something a bit techno-y every now and again but each song would make Loki's lips curl in a small smile and his eyes glitter with emotion. A soft song started to play and he smiled as Loki began to sing along softly.

_I'm comin home_

_Just one quick click of the heels_

_And I feel like I'm whole again_

_Pretty please, leave a key under the mat_

_Cause I'm comin home again_

"Hm, you sound lovely." Thor hummed, his arm moving from Loki's shoulder to maneuver the truck onto the exit.

"Hardly," Loki huffed, a blush staining high on his cheeks and he shifted away a bit; looking out the window.

He frowned as he easily moved the truck through traffic heading to Sushi Ya, his eyes cut to the side to look at him. "Don't do that babe," he said softly. "Don't put yourself down like that. You really sound great, at least to me, and you obviously enjoy it. I don't ever tire of the sound of your voice." They pulled into the restaurant and he reached over to cup his jaw gently, "look at me." His voice was a firm command and Loki lifted his eyes slowly, savoring the gentle touch and the warmth in that big hand. "You are beautiful. I will spend however long it may take making sure you believe me." Thor smiled and leaned forward kissing him, "C'mon. All you can eat sushi!" A gleeful smile split the bigger man's face as he all but jumped out of the truck and raced around to open Loki's door.

"Such a gentleman," he chuckled as he slid out his hand instantly seeking out Thor's and lacing his long fingers through his. They saw their group milling around, some smoking cigarettes and some using vape mods. Thor pulled out his own mod and smiled smacking forearms with Steve again as he took a hit. Loki watched, he'd never been one to smoke or use a vape but watching Thor was...enjoyable. The man looked powerful, smoke curling from his lips like a lazy dragon.

"Loki you made it." Wanda's soft voice from behind him startled him, she had her arm wrapped around Victor's waist and his arm was tight around her shoulders. "It's really nice to have someone who appreciates the arts around like you do."

Loki felt Thor squeeze his hand and looked up to see those blue eyes dancing with warmth and happiness. "I would love to discuss painting techniques with you, Wanda. Perhaps show you some of my little sculptures."

"You sculpt?" Thor asked, awe coloring his voice. 

"Yes he does, and they're wonderful!" Artemis smiled as she crushed a cigarette under her boot heel. "Shall we go in? I'm starving!" She pulled open the door and smiled to the hostess, "We need a section, we've got fifteen." The hostess blinked and nodded, Loki tried to stifle a laugh but from the sharp look, Artemis gave him it didn't work. They hadn't called ahead for reservations and seeing such a large group show up all at once was of course daunting. But the staff took it in stride and seated everyone quickly in a spacious back room. The room was decked out like a Japanese teahouse and everyone removed their shoes to kneel at the table in the center of the room. 

Thor settled back on his hands, his body angled to bring Loki closer who sat demurely with his long legs folded under him. One of Thor's hand was behind his back, his thumb occasionally brushing where his shirt rode up on his back slightly. Everyone settled comfortably and drink orders were taken as they all looked over the long strips of sushi rolls. Everyone chatted about the game, teasing about cheap shots that caused Thor's team to lose, and Loki found himself relaxing into Thor's side. Artemis was nearly at the opposite end of the table from him and he found that he strangely did not mind. The room was warm and comforting and everyone was all smiles including everyone in conversations. Normally this type of situation would have his mind racing but the smooth swipes of Thor's thumb on his back calmed his mind and he was slowly relaxing. He was not used to such a large group of friends, all close to each other what he could tell, and no one looking for ways to stab someone in the back. 

"You alright?" Thor asked, his nose brushing Loki's ear gently bringing him out of his musing. He knew of Loki's anxieties about being in large groups from their late night talks. He had a feeling that Loki was stronger than he gave himself credit for but was essentially tossing him into the deep end.

"Surprisingly yes. Everyone's been rather warm to me."

Thor's deep chuckle vibrated his arm, "I told you, you would like them."

"Wanda is lovely, and Sif makes Artie happy. Bucky is also charming I don't know about your Warriors Three." He teased, his green eyes dancing over to the three who were slamming back sake with Tony and Sif.

"If it becomes too much just let me know." Thor's lips brushed his jaw gently. The door opened and Thor smiled seeing Bruce walk in, "there you are Doctor Banner!"

"Things ran late at the lab." He smiled dropping down next to Natasha and kissing her softly, "sorry I missed today, who won?"

"We did babe." Natasha smirked, "Tony flubbed his last-ditch effort and Steve snagged the win."

"There was a gopher hole!"

The room erupted into warm laughter as the first round of sushi was brought in. Plates were passed around as everyone shared rolls, some opting for fingers while a few select people used the chopsticks provided. Thor was stunned by watching Loki's grace as he easily plucked up bits of rolls with the chopsticks; the man was truly beautiful in everything he did it seemed. Loki caught him staring and arched an eyebrow, "perhaps you should take a picture."

"A great idea!" Thor quickly whipped out his phone and leaned back snapping a picture of Loki, chopsticks held in the air with a colorful sushi roll held between them and Loki's hand under it to catch anything should it fall. 

Loki's face flamed as he ate the roll quickly and dabbed at his mouth, "I didn't mean right now!" He hissed, though his eyes danced with pleasure.

"I would never pass up a picture of you like this." Thor smiled leaning in to kiss a bit of soy sauce from the corner of his mouth, "missed a spot." He chuckled as he leaned away when Loki swatted at him, face red and eyes downcast in a way that made the blonde's cock jump.

"No invite, how rude!" A voice came from the door making everyone's head snap around. Three people stood in the door, a man with two beautiful women, his arm slung around the crimson-haired woman. Shouts of 'Gamora' and 'Nebula' rang in the room and the man slammed a hand over his chest. "No love for me?"

"Don't pout Quill that your girl can kick more ass than you can!" Natasha barked a laugh shooting back her sake.

Laughter rang out again and Thor watched as Loki slowly stood up, his eyes on the second woman. Her hair was buzzed close to her head while her dark eyes were cool, he heard Loki's awed whisper as he reached her, "La-La?"

Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her hands, "Lo-Lo." She broke out into a big grin and they embraced, Loki holding her tightly to him, practically bending in half to accommodate her shorter frame. "Gamora it's Loki!" She smiled over her shoulder.

Gamora's eyes went comically wide as she broke away from Quill and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Holy fuck, it is you." 

Loki let out a watery chuckle as he embraced both sisters tightly, the embrace slightly awkward as Gamora was taller than Nebula but both were shorter than himself. "I had...I had no idea you knew these people. Pepper had said your names earlier but it didn't register with me that it was you two." He pulled back, noticing a hint of jealousy in Quill's eyes and that the room had fallen silent. He let go of the two women and stepped back, though his hands itched to pull them back to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin feeling Thor's large hand slide against his back and was shocked that someone of Thor's size could sneak up on him.

The sister's eyes went wide as they looked between the two of them before they grinned. "Well, that explains why we've found our delicate rose in with such ruffians." Gamora laughed, "honestly we're gone for a month and somehow everything changes."

"Who's the newbies?" Quill asked, sliding a possessive arm around her waist only to flinch when she smacked his chest.

"Don't be a dick, Peter. The only newbie here is Loki-"

"Actually I'm here too!" Both women whipped around to see Artemis waving from her spot on Sif's lap.

"Artie!" They laughed, Nebula running around to hug her too.

"You four know each other?"

"We're opera buddies and book signing buddies." Loki smiled, "I've known La-La the longest, we went to high school together and then we met Artie and Gamora started hanging out with us." He passed a look over Quill and narrowed his eyes, "so this is Peter. The one who dragged you into his bounty hunting business. I'm sure your father loves that."

"Hey!"

"Thanos can eat a bag of dicks." Gamora snorted as they all moved to sit down.

"Here here." Thor groaned dragging Loki into his side.

"You know Thanos?" Loki asked.

"He's my current investor." Thor's face darkened and Loki ran a soothing hand along his thigh. 

"Poor love." Loki hummed leaning over and kissing his jaw gently. 

The next round of sushi came out along with more drinks and the night steadily turned into stories from everyone. As the last round of Sushi made its way through Victor tapped his fork to his glass and stood up. "I just wanted to say something while we are all here. You all are the best group of friends anyone could ask for and you accepted me into your group so quickly. I met Wanda shortly after she lost Pietro and I lost my father, because of her I found it easier to smile and to enjoy life." He smiled as he reached down to pull her to her feet and he reached into his pocket. He slowly knelt in front of her and held a black velvet box in his hand. "Wanda, this last year has been a whirlwind and my time with you has been the happiest I have ever been. Wanda Maximoff...will you marry me?" 

Wanda gasped as Victor opened the box and inside was a simple diamond ring, "Vis...I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!" Clint laughed and got smacked by Natasha.

Loki leaned into Thor's side as Wanda nodded, choked by her tears and he slid the ring onto her finger. The room erupted into cheers and everyone knocked back a shot of sake to celebrate. The tab settled and everyone scattered, Loki promising Nebula and Gamora a lunch date to fill them in on everything, and shouts of good night sounded as each one of them drove from the parking lot. Loki settled into Thor on the drive home, humming along to the music as they drove. "This was...this was wonderful. I would like to do it again."

"Any time you want, say the word and we'll gather everyone up," Thor promised, his hand cupping Loki's shoulder as he held the slimmer man to him. "I'm glad you have some friends that are in the same circle as mine."

"Me too, how do you know Gamora and Nebula?"

Thor laughed shyly, "yeah about that...one of their perps raced through a construction site of mine, knocked the ladder I was on. I dropped onto the guy and was knocked out when I came to Drax and Rocket were standing over me while Gamora was kneeling on the guys back and cuffing him."

Loki laughed as he gave Thor's thigh a pat, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "My poor love," he cooed. They settled into a comfortable silence, Loki's hand slowly inching up Thor's leg. "What do you say you take me home and we finish where we left off this morning?" He leaned up purring into Thor's ear as they waited at a red light in Ogden.

Thor growled, giving him a wolfish grin. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

He barely remembered the drive home, his mind focused on the cool weight of Loki's hand on his thigh and the soft, fluttering kisses to his neck. He couldn't get them up to his apartment fast enough. Once inside they were shedding clothes like snakes shed skin; Loki moaning as Thor pushed him up against the wall and Thor growling as Loki's fingers dragged down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. With a final push, they were naked and on Thor's bed, the blonde reaching into his bedside table to pull out a foil packet and a bottle of lube. He propped himself up, smiling down at the flush on Loki's cheeks and the stark bruises bright against the pale lily skin. "Fuck you are so beautiful," he whispered, in awe that this imp was in his bed.

Loki groaned as his hips shifted, drawing their erections against each other, "admire me later. Fuck me now."

"Demanding kitten," he chuckled as he clicked open the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and smirked as he slowly began to circle Loki's entrance, the man's back bowing as his fingers clawed at his shoulders. "Sensitive, so many things I'm learning about you." He traced his tongue over the jumping pulse in the other's neck, setting his teeth to flesh again. "Anything you don't like just-"

"Will you fuckin get on with it!" Loki hissed, pushing his hips up and gasping as Thor's finger sank in. His thighs gripped his sides as he took a shuddering breath through the initial breach. It had been so long but Thor's fingers were thick and rough in just the right way. "Thor please," he gasped arching as a second finger slid in as well. 

Thor twisted his hand, scissoring his fingers to aide the stretch. Loki was tight around his fingers and it was intoxicating, but he was always careful. Careful of his power, careful of his size. He had no idea when the last time Loki was with anyone but he was determined to make this the best. He continued to work the man open with his fingers until he felt long fingers wrap around his cock. "Fuck," he choked on his words as Loki's hand drew down his length, cool against his heated skin in such a way that it made him throb. He felt the cool grip of the condom slide along his cock and looked down to see Loki's eyes dancing up at him.

"You were taking to long."

Thor growled as he drew his fingers out, smearing the slick along his cock and pulling Loki's hips flush against his own. He wished he could feel Loki fully, slide into him without the desensitizing drag of latex between them. The head of his cock nudged against the stretched opening and he slowly sank in, not taking his eyes off of Loki. Head thrown back, hair a dark halo against the creamy color of the sheets, skin flushed an attractive pink, and he was so very warm as he cradled Thor between his legs. The blonde's head dropped to his shoulder as he sank himself fully into the slimmer man and held himself there. He felt their hearts thundering together as Loki's tight heat gripped him. "Gods..." he breathed against Loki's neck, the man squirming and moaning.

"Move, please move." He begged softly, his hips bucking slightly and causing Thor to move a half an inch at a time. 

He drew himself back, sitting on his heels and gripping Loki's hips; holding him at an angle that had the brunette moaning brokenly. His arms bulged as he drew back and snapped forward, the slick sound of skin slapping against skin filled their ears and Loki arched and squirmed. it was a beautiful sight and Thor knew deep down that he wanted more of that sight in his bed. He growled as he slid his arms under Loki's back and drew him up, pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and their foreheads rested against each other. "Open your eyes, look at me," the blonde growled.

Emerald eyes snapped open, blown wide with lust as his hips were shifting with the grace of a dancer. His fingers slid into the golden sunshine that was Thor's hair and he moaned brokenly. "Thor..."

"Keep saying my name like that baby. Fuck Loki so beautiful." Thor gasped as his hand wrapped around the others cock. "Cum for me, let go." He captured thin lips in a searing kiss and felt a burst of warmth as Loki spent himself between them. A few short thrusts later had Thor groaning deep within his chest as he spent himself, the condom catching his release and a flicker of disappointment lit his chest. He banished the thought that he couldn't mark the other from the inside out and settled to pressing kisses to the darkening bruises on Loki's neck. He gently slipped out and laid Loki down, the man groaning softly and arching like a well-fed cat. "Stay here."

"As if I could move." He snarked, flexing his legs and keening at the dull throb of his body being well fucked.

Thor chuckled as he quickly got up, dropping the condom into the trash by his bed and stepped into his bathroom. He ran the water warm and wrung out a washcloth before padding out. He saw Loki still stretched out and smiled as he slowly wiped him down. Tossing the cloth into the corner near his laundry he crawled back up, gathering Loki into his arms and settling down into the bed with him. Loki pressed his back against Thor's chest and they slowly drifted off, no words needed as they simply enjoyed the feel of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have smut people! Finally! Thank you for reading my doves! I will have a new chapter up soon, we are drawing to a close but I have a thought, perhaps, of turning this into a series. What do you all think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't keep away from this right now. So here have two chapters in as many days! 
> 
> Now, this chapter is going to focus on the BDSM element of their relationship. Take heed going forward loves; these two are going to touch on some subjects such as kinks, safe words, and all around proper BDSM etiquette. 
> 
> I am by no means an expert in BDSM. I have my experiences, how I do things, and how I feel things should be done. Everything you will see is my reflection of how I view BDSM. The kinks described are what I would think would be kinks for both Thor and Loki based on personality and character development through Marvel and how Hemsworth and Hiddleston bring the characters to life.
> 
> Remember my doves, BDSM is fun but COMMUNICATION is key! Never ever EVER do anything unless you have talked to your partner/partners about it. Now onward with the reading!

Loki woke slowly the next morning, rolling over to find that it was only 6 am. With a groan, he rolled again only to be instantly aware of two things. One, there was a delicious ache in his ass and two, Thor wasn't in bed. He caught the scent of bacon and slipped from the bed, pulling on his boxers from the night before and padded into the kitchen to see Thor at the stove. He stood there, a pair of basketball shorts slung low on his hips with his hair pulled up into a messy bun; golden strands falling around his head as he cradled his phone to his ear while he cooked.  _Shirtless, how daring_ , Loki mused.

"I don't care Tony!" Thor growled low into the phone, and Loki had to stop the pang of want low in his belly. "We can't rush any more than we have. it's not safe and I sure as shit am not risking our crew or reputation." He paused, "Thanos can bite my ass. He doesn't know shit about construction. We are keeping pace as we are and should be ready before the snow hits. Bye Tony." He quickly hung up and continued to grumble as he flipped the bacon.

"Are you always up this early?"

"Shit-fuck-Mary-Joseph!" Thor yelped, fumbling the spatula in his hands as Loki doubled over in laughter. "Keep that shit up I'm putting a bell around your neck."

"Promise?" Dark eyebrows wagged at him as thin lips curled. 

Thor was dumbstruck, his jaw slightly slack as he looked the other man over. "Beautiful," he breathed, his voice filled with awe like someone who was looking upon a fine piece of art. 

"Bacon's burning." Loki laughed.

"Damnit!" The blonde cursed as he quickly flipped the bacon onto a plate lined with paper towels. He turned back to Loki and wagged the spatula at him. "You're a gods be damned distraction." He growled playfully as he stalked forward, gripping his hips and dragging the man into a kiss.

"Shall I stop?" He breathed against Thor's full lips.

"Fuck no," His grin was downright predatory as he stroked his thumbs over the sharp line of Loki's hipbones. "Hungry? I made bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Sounds wonderful," he smiled moving easily out from under the other and plucking up a coffee mug and filling it. He lifted the cup to his nose and inhaled the aroma, closing his eyes as if he were cataloging something in his brain. "Verona blend from Starbucks?"

Thor's brow arched as his jaw fell open, "how the hell do you know that?"

"Barista during college, La-La and I worked the same store and got our coffee mastery." He hummed as he moved to the fridge and bent at the waist to grab creamer. He shifted on his feet and stood to find Thor smiling at him, "what?"

"The more I learn the more I like. I also like seeing you in my kitchen, my bed too." Thor's grin threatened to split his face and Loki rolled his eyes, which would have been more effective if Loki hadn't been smiling. 

"Oaf," the insult held no heat as he fixed his coffee the way he liked it and sat down. "Do you have work today?"

"Sadly, I need to go in and deal with Thanos." He pulled a face setting down a plate for Loki before sitting himself. "But I can go in whenever perks of owning your own business. Besides Tony's got everything handled till I get in there, what about you?"

"Clinic opens at 9 am with Artie. I usually go in at eleven or noon and stay later than her. Technically she's the owner of the hospital since it's her name on the lease."

"You must like it though right?" Thor asked, hearing a twinge of something in Loki's voice that had him wondering.

"Veterinary medicine was not my first choice of a life," Loki's voice was soft and he sighed shaking his head, "we should talk Thor. Before this gets any more domestic." He quickly changed the subject and Thor settled to look more into that at a later time. 

He took a steady breath, to keep from letting the pang of hurt at the sudden change and the implication that this would be ripped away from Loki if he hoped too much. "Course, you're-"

"Safe here, I know. A lot has happened in two days and I fear the other shoe dropping so to speak."

Yep, that one hurt, seeing Loki so guarded and expecting the worse. "There is no other shoe Loki," he laid his hand on the table, palm out. "Nothing is hidden here, ever."

Loki hesitated a moment before his hand laid delicately on Thors'. "Perhaps start with something easy."

"Safe word?"

"I said easy you oaf, but fine." A light blush stained high on his cheeks and his lips twitched, "Oklahoma."

Thor snorted into his coffee, "like the state?"

"More like the musical. It's entirely Nebula's fault, I was with a boy when we were Seniors and she came bursting into my room practically shouting Oklahoma just to be an ass." He laughed at the memory, his fingertips trailing lightly over Thor's wrist, "instant mood killer."

"Mine's pineapple," he admitted with a small smile. "Tony and me were trashed from all-nighters in college during finals and he just looked at me. Total deadpan face that would make Christopher Walken proud and simply said 'pineapple' and I swear I laughed for twenty minutes straight."

Loki's brow furrowed, "you're a Switch?"

"No, not like that. Sometimes though I like handing over a bit more control. Like maybe have you restrict my movements so you can ride me at your pace and control how everything goes." Thor watched as Loki swallowed hard and he hid his thrill at how much he seemed to like that idea. His fingers began to trace simple patterns against Loki's wrist. "Limits?"

"I refuse anything more than open palm smacks on my ass. Bloodplay and scarification is off the table completely and I will not budge as is being loaned out or passed around. Food and drink tampering as well." His voice was low, but Thor knew the reason behind every one of those and squeezed his hand reassuringly that he understood and agreed. "Piss and scat are off as well. I don't mind being marked by a ring of love bites or fingers on my hips...or my neck." He whispered the last part and seemed to hold his breath, waiting.

"Don't be ashamed Loki. I want to give you what you want. I refuse to use anything but my hand for that though, too many ways for shit to go wrong and I don't ever want to hurt you." Thor reassured him, his thumb brushing lightly along an odd scar on the inside of Loki's wrist, close to the heel of his palm. His brow furrowed as he felt it but he instantly focused back on Loki as the man took another breath.

"I want to feel your power...I want to be held down..."

"I have ties as well as handcuffs." Thor instantly caught the sharp intake of breath as Loki's body went deathly still.

"Police issue?"

He was horrified but schooled his face to not show it, "fuck no." His voice was low as his brow furrowed, "mine are quick release. Made them with a friend of mine to ensure they were good quality but safe. Police issue ones aren't meant to be broken out of and can cause some serious damage." He saw the instant flood of relief on Loki's face and suddenly the scar on his wrist made sense. He stamped down quickly on the anger and the want to go and find the bastard to hurt him and smash his face in.

Loki, near oblivious to Thor's inner thoughts, nodded slowly and licked his lips; worried about the next thing he was going to ask. "I..." he sighed, "promise not to laugh?"

"In any other situation, I'd say I couldn't help it. This is too serious for me to laugh."

"How do you feel about...lingerie?"

The blonde blinked slowly as images of the other man laid out in satin and silk flashed through his mind. He was instantly grateful for the loose shorts he had on, "Fuck...yeah...yes I'd want to see you in that." He nodded, reminding Loki of a giant puppy.

"It's not feminization," Loki clarified, his fingers squeezing. "I am not a woman so don't refer to me as such." He chewed on his lip before finally sighing. "Praise..."

"Receiving?" Thor smiled as he saw Loki nod slightly, "anything you don't like being called?"

"Derogatory terms. I don't like being called whore, slut, things of that nature." Loki swallowed hard, pulling his hand away as he took another deep breath. He always struggled with this side of himself, worried about letting it show. He made the mistake once and it killed him when it was thrown into his face. "I...um....well..." He let out a frustrated breath scrubbing a hand over his face.

Thor was surprised, this was so unlike the man and he was worried just how abused he was. Thor held no particular preference taking on anyone from Prey to Babygirl/Babyboy filling whatever role his partner needed and keeping flexible. "Breath, it's alright." He said softly, watching as Loki took a breath.

"Sometimes, some things will slip out...I may...I could possibly call you...Daddy." Pale skin turned red as a cherry and he kept his gaze down.

Thor slowly stood up and gently took Loki's chin in his hand lifting his face. He smiled softly as his thumb brushed against Loki's lower lip. "Is that all? Do you want to be a good boy for me Loki?" His voice dropped down several octaves, hardly more than a low rumbling growl from deep in his chest and he watched as Loki's lashes fluttered. A soft moan slipping from those lips. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," it left Loki in a rush as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Only Sir?" Thor teased softly, lips curling a bit as his blue eyes twinkled gently. 

"For now," he smirked nipping gently at Thor's thumb and shifting back. Green eyes danced in equal parts arousal and mischief, and Thor knew he wanted that look in those eyes on him at all times.

"Sassy kitten," He smiled as he bent and kissed him softly. He pulled away to sit back down and took his hand once more. "For me, you have covered everything I enjoy. I don't take any sort of abuse-style play. I have been known to use paddles but mostly for demonstrations on how to use them properly and not cause lasting damage. I also really like sensory play."

Loki blinked slowly at him, "I've...I've never had the option to do that." He admitted softly.

"We can try it, candles and ice cubes. I would blindfold you and walk you through it all so you can just feel and let go. Do you have any allergies or sensitivities?"

"Mostly seasonal allergies, bee stings but not severely I just get super crabby and break out in hives. I also have a penicillin allergy. Also...since my accident sometimes I have a hard time catching my breath, I have breathing exercises I have to do and also an emergency inhaler."

"Will you be alright on our zip line date?" Thor asked, his mind racing through his first aide knowledge.

"I spoke with my doctor, he said to keep hydrated as well as pace myself. I'm not an invalid dependent on a box of pills; I'll have some allergy medicine that I will be taking with us as well as my first aide kit that has epi-pens and everything in case we run into bees or what not."

He nodded slowly as he chewed on a piece of bacon, "alright, but the first time you nearly faint I will probably hover and mother hen you."

Loki rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee, hiding his smile as he felt a thrill of pleasure that Thor was so invested in making sure he felt alright. "I shall try not to faint since I rather love the canyon trails. We should finish breakfast and get ready for work."

Thor sighed, not wanting to enter the real world from his apartment until he figured out everything that made Loki tick. "Before that, do you want a contract to sign? I can draw one up..."

"I...I don't know. I didn't have a contract with...him-"

"Then I'll draw one up. Just to secure what we know. I want you Loki, I want you to be comfortable and secure in this."

Loki reached over and took his hand, smiling softly. His face was open with an almost childlike innocence, "don't worry about a contract. I trust you Thor, more than I did him. He was always changing his inner circle but you...you've stayed consistent with your friends and I have had no reason to second-guess anything about you. I believe that you will honor my safe word and my limits and not push where it's not needed. I want to be challenged and pushed to new heights, but I don't want to go over those hard limits."

He nodded slowly, "I won't do that to you. I will never hurt you more than you let me."

"I know," Loki smiled lifting Thor's hand to his lips and kissing his fingers softly. "Now, enough of this. Let us finish breakfast and you will take me to your job site so that I can speak with Thanos."

"Whoa, wait why?" Thor back peddled his brow furrowing.

"Because I am his youngest daughters best friend. You really don't know how to speak to him darling, but trust me I can get Thanos off of your back so that your project runs smoothly and you are content in the knowledge that your crew is safe." Loki tilted his head, "unless you don't want me to help. I'm sorry I tend to rush in and-"

"I'd love your help Loki. I can't stand Thanos, he pisses me off and it's already hard enough with the architect he brought in." Thor chuckled, "I am all the more blessed for having you in my life then. C'mon beautiful let's go get ready." He hauled Loki up and with shared kisses (and a shared shower) they got ready for the day. by 9 am Thor was at his job site with Loki in tow. He pulled the man into his office and pressed him up against the door, kissing him softly as he cupped his neck. "You don't have to do this."

"No, but I want to. I hate seeing you stressed out and don't even think you are going to convince me that you are not." Loki kissed his nose before slipping out the door. 

Thor smiled as he watched him walk through the job site, waving to his crew before dipping into another trailer. Half a minute later Tony strolled in, his hands in his pockets, "You're here early."

"Loki wanted to talk to Thanos, he thinks he can get the asshole off our back so we can work. Apparently knows the architect too." Thor smiled as he dropped into his chair and began rifling through paperwork. He felt Tony's eyes on him and he arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's going to go...talk to Thanos?"

"Yeah."

"Man you have got it bad, like scarab beetle up your ass to your brain bad."

"Great imagery. He said he could help and I'm going to let him try, I'm tired of dealing with Thanos. The sooner we can get done with this project the better." Thor stopped as he heard booming laughter and Loki's light laughter ringing alongside it and he moved to the window of his trailer to see Thanos walking over to him with Loki and his little entourage behind him. He opened the door and stepped out to see Loki shaking Thanos's hand and nodding to him. 

"Odinson, I had no idea you were seeing Loki." Thanos's voice was rumbling and deep, like a storm in a canyon. "Had I known maybe he could have talked some sense into you about how fast we can get this project done. His explanation of having everything ready by spring was wonderful I'm shocked you didn't think of it first."

"Now now Thanos, he did think of it first. I simply helped him realize the potential of ensuring that steady work can be done at a reliable pace. He has laid down the groundwork and we can work the inside once the outer walls are built up. Thor can easily have that done by the first snow and then everything is smooth sailing till then. Your designs as always are flawless and Thor truly can bring them to life." 

Thor was shocked at Loki's silver tongue but kept his face schooled into his 'business school' face. After a few more laughs and more of Loki's particular brand of ego stroking, Thanos gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off the site, getting into his Lexus and driving off.  He laughed as he swept up Loki in his arms and kissed him soundly, "you are brilliant."

Loki shrugged, blushing as he ducked his head. "It was nothing, you just have to know how to talk to men like him. Everything has to be his idea so that was simply how I spun it. Now you should be able to breathe and do your work." A car horn honked and Loki pulled away waving to the driver of the car, "my uber. I'll talk to you later." He smiled softly lifting himself up to kiss him gently, "get things ready for this weekend, I want to enjoy everything the cabin has to offer." There was a heat to his words that pooled deep in Thor's belly but before the blonde could grab him he danced away getting into the uber. Thor watched it pull away and seconds after his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He drew his phone out and smiled seeing the text from Loki,  _stop gaping and get to work. I refuse to have you called during out weekend._

_**So demanding kitten** _

_Absolutely, I plan on being yours._

**_You mean you aren't already?_ **

_It's not that easy..._

Thor looked down at the text, his grin breaking wider as a second one came moments later.  _Daddy._ He chuckled as he tucked his phone away and grabbed a hard hat and is tools moving into the main job site to set to work. His mind racing over everything that he would need for the weekend as his heart fluttered at the thought of having Loki all to himself with no worries of interuption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you all have spoken and it shall be done for I am but a humble servant to my people.
> 
> This story is now the first in my BDSM Thorki series, there will be a few different main stories following Thor and Loki specifically and perhaps later on little side tidbits for scenes between the two, interactions between characters, and many other things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my doves, the date we have all been waiting for. For the next two chapters, we will cover the zip line date! Oh, I'm so excited for this, I have some Seagrams and am ready to go!
> 
> I was inspired for this chapter by the song Ballad of Nobodies by Red Wanting Blue. go check it out, they're amazing!
> 
> Also here is a link to a video about the zipline the boys are going to use. You want to see some seriously gorgeous mountainside from Utah, check it out!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3QiMjaA8-o

Friday soon rolled around and Loki found himself in his living room with Nebula and Gamora. Artemis was still at the clinic but had sent him a motherly text to remember his sunscreen that had the sisters howling with laughter. Loki was perched on his floor, folding his clothing into his duffle and checking his first aide kit while Gamora lounged on his recliner, tapping her foot into the air and thumbing a magazine while Nebula hung practically upside down on his couch. "He treating you good?" She asked suddenly, jolting Loki out of his packing so that he blinked green eyes at her. 

"Thor?" He asked dumbly, wanting to kick himself for how sluggish his brain was moving. He reached out for his coffee taking a sip and shaking his head.

"Duh," she snarked, though her dark eyes looking into his with an alarming amount of concern.

"You know better than that Neb," Gamora said, blowing a bubble with her gum and popping it loudly. "Thor's good people, if he wasn't he wouldn't put up with Thanos like he does."

"All I'm sayin is he better not hurt you." The sullen sister sulked, folding her arms over her chest as she huffed. Loki was touched, he really was, but the thought of his history repeating itself weighed like lead in his chest. He zipped his back slowly as a knock sounded at the door and Gamora cast a glare to Nebula, going to go answer it for him. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Lo-lo. I just want you safe, I almost lost you once and you're my best friend." She reached out, her fingers curling around his dainty wrist. "You're a priority for me in this group, you and Mora. If he hurts you I'll gut him."

"I'll hand you the knife." Thor's deep rumble sounded making both of them jump.

She scoffed, "mine's probably bigger." There's a hard edge in her voice as she stands up poking a skinny finger to his chest. "You hurt him Odinson it'll be the last thing you do." She growled turning and hugging Loki in a near possessive manner, one arm around his neck while her other wrapped around his head pulling him into her as she rested her cheek on the top of his head. She placed a kiss on his head and let him go, "remember Lo-lo, Area 51 next Saturday. You don't get to skip out." With that, her and Gamora let themselves out and Loki felt slightly awkward as Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about La-la-"

"She cares, Artemis had somewhat the same threat. Though I think I remember her saying she would skip rope with my intestines." Thor tried to joke, only to see Loki's brow furrow. "Lo-"

"Unbelievable," Loki shook his head, suddenly feeling a lance of white-hot anger. "They mother-hen and treat me like glass. All because I was weak and too stupid to realize-" He gasped as he felt a tug in his hair and realized that Thor had crouched and had a large hand tangled in midnight strands. It wasn't a hard pull, enough to pull him out of his head and zero in on Thor's face. There was a frown on those full lips as those blue eyes bore into his.

"You weren't stupid or weak," his voice was low. A rumbling storm over the ocean, "You were vulnerable and he took advantage of that. Instead of cherishing the light inside of you he abused you under the guise of Domination. The blond's anger spiked and he tried to keep himself calm.  _Hairtrigger temper._ His mother called it,  _a need to protect those you claim._ Her voice was so clear in his head it was like she was whispering to him. "I won't have you talk about yourself like that."

Loki's eyes were downcast as a tick started in his jaw, "yes Sir." He whispered.

Thor's hand drifted down to cup his chin and he lifted his face to look at him, "I'm not mad at you, it hurts when you say these things about yourself." His thumb brushed along Loki's lower lip, tracing the soft bow of it. "No more of this, alright? We have a full weekend ahead of us filled with fun, drinks, and a few other things." He winked earning him a smile, "will Hel be alright by herself? Is anyone going to watch her?" He asked spying the old cat napping in the bay window where the rising sun was cresting over the mountains.

"You have obviously never owned a cat," Loki said with a roll of his eyes as they pulled away and gathered up his duffle moving to Thor's truck.  The blonde tossed his back, gently, into the back where Loki spied Thor's duffle and another smaller one as well. "Bring something interesting?"

"You'll have to wait and see," blue eyes danced as he wrapped a large arm around a slim waist and drew him to his chest. Chilled hands rested on the steady drum of his heart and he let out a rumbling moan. "Your hands are always so cool, it feels wonderful."

"Just wait until they are on your back in the middle of the night." Loki said with an eye-roll, "however you may not notice since you run hot as a dragon."

"Feel free to put your hands on me any time," Thor laughed bending down to bury his face into Loki's neck and rubbing his beard to the sensitive skin. He smiled in delight at the sharp gasp Loki gave and hugged him tightly. "Let's go before I bend you over the hook of my truck."

"Promises, promises." Loki slipped from him and got into the truck.

Thor laughed again as Loki slid from his grasp, the man was slippery but the chase was always worth it and fun. He slid into the drivers side and his hand instantly saught out Loki's their fingers curling together as the brunette slipped closer over the bench. The drive to the canyon was filled with music; both men were trying to outdo the other with each song that played blindly on the playlist. Thor had strung together a random playlist, intent to stump Loki on every song that came on but the man was surprisingly good at picking out each song. "Alright, smarty-pants. Let's try this one." He swiped his thumb and tapped onto a song. The first few cords started to play and Loki's brow furrowed and grew deeper as the lyrics began to play.

_Real love, real love_

_I don't know what I did, but I think I fucked up_

_Real love, real love_

_You've gotta see 'em to believe 'em, which I'm not that fond of._

"C'mon babe, time's tickin'" Thor laughed as Loki flapped a hand at him.

"Hush." He hissed leaning forward a bit and squinting at the radio as if that would help him find the answer. The chorus slowly started up:

_I am the king of the gypsies_

_You are the queen of the fairies_

_In a story that can't seem to make up its mind_

_And they'll damn us both to hell, but we have plenty of time._

"Give up?"

"Yes, goddamn I don't think I have ever heard this song." Loki huffed playfully.

"Ballad of Nobodies by Red Wanting Blue," Thor was pleased as punch, having finally got a one up on the other. He'd never admit it, at least not yet but the song reminded him a lot of Loki. He watched as the other swayed to the song, enraptured by the smokey croon of the lead singers' voice just as he had always been. Loki's hand rested on his thigh and he was smiling by the time the song ended. "You liked it?"

"Hm, I'm going to have to look more into their music but he does have an enjoyable voice." 

Thor knew he had a stupid grin on his face, but the thought of sharing something else with Loki filled him with warmth and excitement. to give the man something that was a first to him was always exciting. Soon they arrived at the cabin, an isolated place tucked into the mountainside and surrounded by lovely old pine trees. There was a hammock strung between two close sitting ones. They got out of the truck and Loki smiled as he looked around, the air was starting to cool down and it carried the scent of fall. He knew that come night it would cool down but for now, it was the perfect temperature. 

"Beautiful." 

"Yes, you are." Thor smiled brushing a kiss to his shoulder before moving past him, bags in hand and opening the cabin. Inside was comfortable, a large stone fireplace with a single king sized bed, a single table and two chairs, and several candle holders. "Damn, nice cabin."

"The Richardson's spare no expense." Loki hummed as he threw himself on the bed and stretched, his shirt riding up to expose the sharp V of his hips and the trail of dark hair leading under his jeans.

Thor set the bags down and moved over, sliding a knee onto the bed between Loki's legs and braced himself over him. "Finally alone, no friends to barge in or call no jobs to worry about, just us." He smiled dropping his head to brush their lips together.

"Hmm, and whatever shall you do with me?" He purred, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and tilting his face up for a kiss.

"Anything you desire," he growled softly, brushing their noses together.

"Kiss me."

"As you wish." Thor smiled tilting his head just so and dropping his lips to Loki's. They kissed slowly, languid as hands ran along sides and up backs. Thor's knee pressed against Loki, who gasped and arched, fingers tugging at blond strands. They parted with a smile and Thor brushed his thumb along Loki's cheek, "we still have our zip line date tonight. We should probably start heading up that way." He pushed himself up moving to his bag and hauling it up onto the bed, Loki followed suit and they began to pull out proper clothing. Thor stripped into a simple pair of cargo shorts and a tight red T-shirt that looked ready to rip with every flex of his biceps or every breath he took. He flipped his head upside down and gathered his hair into a high topknot before swapping his boots for the simple rock climbing shoes that looked like they had seen better days. 

Loki stripped his pants off revealing a pair of black leggings that clung like a second skin and ended at mid-calf. He shrugged on a light dark green hoodie that had Thor snickering and the dark-haired man arching an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I should have pegged you for a Slytherin." The blond laughed softly as he watched Loki bend to tie his shoes.

"Cunning, ambitious, clever, with a dash of evil." Loki shrugged with a smirk, "let me guess you're a Gryffindor."

"Only the best house."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "yes if you wish to dive in head first without a proper plan." He couldn't help but be tickled that Thor was into such things, enjoying the simple joy of snarking about the best house. They pulled on backpacks and grabbed water bottles as they continued their discussion on their hike. Loki admired how Thor's muscles would bunch and move under the tight shirt he wore while they climbed along the wall heading up to the top of the canyon. The sun had moved, dipping low into the late afternoon with the cool shift of wind bringing the night closer. They stood on an outcrop, Loki bracing his hands on his hips as he looked out over the valley, a light breeze ruffling his hair. He felt a warm arm wrap around his waist and lips at his neck and he found himself leaning into the broad chest at his back. "I could stay here forever."

"This state may have some shit alcohol laws but it is beautiful." Thor rumbled, his hand smoothing along Loki's ribs.

"Perhaps we can do this again, make a long trip of it." Loki hummed his fingers skimming along Thor's arm, the skin warmer than normal from the sun. "You forgot sunscreen," he mused.

"I'll just have you rub some lotion on it later tonight." He laughed, slipping away and bringing Loki's hand up to his lips. "C'mon, we're almost there."

They finished their climb, greeting their zip line attendant with firm handshakes and smiles. The man was charming, explaining how the zip line would work and helping the both of them get into position. Thor leaned back against the fence, watching as the lights in the valley below started to blink into existence as the sun cast a pinkish-orange glow, clashing with the encroaching darkness. He took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, the rush of the waterfall crashing through the rocks. His eyes instantly narrowed on the attendant as his hands moved over Loki's hips, 'checking to make sure the harness was secure' he said and he felt a rush of possessiveness crash over him at someone else touching Loki. He swallowed back the feeling and kept his eyes on Loki who was smiling brightly as he gripped the line with gloved hands. 

Loki turned to catch a heat in those ice blue eyes and he smiled, winking as he kicked off from the landing, twisting a bit to wave as the wind whipped his hair from his face. All to soon his foot caught the rock of the other side and he turned, unclipping him and stepping back. A loud whoop filled and echoed in the canyon as Thor zipped down to him, the man grinning like an overgrown child in the fading sunlight. They laughed and shared kisses between runs as they made their way down the canyon. As the final lights faded from the sky and the crickets chirped they found themselves back at the cabin. They ate quickly from the packed sandwiches that Thor had made and fell into bed after shedding their clothing. Loki groaned slightly as he stretched on the bed, his muscles pleasantly sore from the climbing and he felt Thor's hand span over his stomach. "This...this was more than I had hoped for. I hadn't been climbing in so long and the zip line was beautiful." He said shifting to lay on his side, his head pillowed on Thor's arm as his long fingers traced nonsensical runes onto Thor's chest.

"You were beautiful," he rumbled softly, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Nearly lost my footing a couple of times."

He laughed softly, a blush staining his cheeks, "you always know how to leave me floundering for words." 

He chuckled softly pulling Loki to him and dragging a blanket up over their hips. "Tomorrow is our leisure ride through the canyon when we get back to the cabin though I have something to show you." He dropped his head and stole a soft kiss, their lips brushing and simply holding there for no other reason than to simply touch. He smiled as Loki ducked his head, tucking up under his chin and wrapped those long arms around his waist. He ran his fingers through onyx locks looking out to see the moon cresting over the canyon as they slowly slipped into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff alright? Fluff was called for after the heaviness of some of the other chapters and just damnit we all need some fluff from time to time lol. hope you all enjoyed the date. Next chapter is going to have a bit more fun stuff in it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are doves, Chapter 9. Wow....just...wow. I have no words for this. This story flew out of me and turned into something I was not quite expecting. This chapter is going to explore the BDSM side of everything and basically be somewhere around 3-4K words of smut, feels, and enjoyment.
> 
> Again I will say this (and risk sounding like a broken record): ALWAYS COMMUNICATE!
> 
> Anything you see in this chapter should not be attempted unless you have communicated and established all things with your partner(s). 
> 
> Be safe my doves if you want to explore and have fun.

Loki woke up before Thor, that alone was a shocker. He rested his chin on Thor's chest; soaking in the warmth and the gentle lull of his breathing. Then came a crash of thunder as it echoed in the canyon; Liki's chin jostling as Thor jolted awake with a groan. "Shit," He scrubbed a hand over his face, his chest rumbling in a pleasant way that had the green-eyed man trying not to laugh.

"Quite," he hummed, his chuckle lost in another crack of thunder. He stood and moved to the window, seeing angry black clouds hanging low on the mountains and flashes of lightning. "Seems like our horseback adventure is canceled," he mused. He jumped a bit as warm arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips press to his neck.

"Well if that's the case, we could always do something else since we do have the cabin until tomorrow." His voice was almost akin to the thunder and sent heat racing through the slimmer man.

"If I didn't know better I would say you knew this storm was coming" His emerald eyes shifted over to where the duffle that he had seen in the back of the truck sat undisturbed. "Does it have anything to do with that bag?"

"It has everything to do with that bag." Thor laughed pressing a kiss to his temple, "go sit on the bed." He ordered, giving a tap to Loki's hip and watching as the man did as he was told. He ran his fingers through his hair, tieing it back with ease as he moved over to the bag. Picking it up he turned back to see Loki settling back against the pillows, ankles crossed and an eyebrow raised, he was also completely naked. "I turn around for two minutes," Thor trailed off with a laugh as he dropped the bag on the bed and pointed a finger at Loki. "Stay put," a simple command but he saw the way Loki seemed to vibrate under the want to follow and the need to test limits. He hummed softly as he moved, drawing curtains (though it did nothing since it was near black outside), making sure the door was locked (paranoia really, blame Fandral), before settling himself at the end of the bed. Loki, to his credit, hadn't moved an inch through his fingers drummed a rapid beat against his stomach. "Antsy?" Thor chuckled as he slowly (torturously) opened the bag; he drew out several candles, two packages, and a...

"A folder?"

"Mhm." Thor settled himself next to Loki's hip holding it out. When the other man took it, he set up candles and lit them to let them burn for what he had planned. "Go on and read it."

Loki arched an eyebrow as he flipped the folder open, his eyes going comically wide. "Thor I said-"

"I know what you said, I also know what you went through." Thor's voice was low, would have been drowned out by the crash of thunder outside. "This isn't a contract, not really. It's an outline of everything we talked about. Everything you want, everything I want, everything that we can do together; there's also a promise."

Loki silently thumbed through the papers, seeing the limits they wanted to use them, red ink lining the roads they would not travel, and last...the promise. His long fingers traced over the handwritten note with awe.  _I promise you Loki, to always honor when you say no and to guide you when you want to try something new. Your pleasure is mine and I look forward to exploring them with you._ He felt the tears well up in his eyes and he sniffed gently, brushing his hand against his them and shaking his head. "Sentimental."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Thor chuckled as he braced himself over Loki and simply looked down at him. "Safe word?"

His hands slowly slid up Thor's chest, "before we begin...there's something I wanted to show you." He slid his hand under the pillow bringing out his phone; a quick tap and he held the phone to the blonde's face. "We haven't...talked about it but I wanted to show you that I was...clean." Cheeks stained dark red and green eyes were cast to a point on the wall and Loki felt exposed. Since that first night, it was in his head, feeling Thor fully and nothing between them.  

Thor felt a smile threaten to split his face in two as his dick throbbed. "Well, that's a happy coincidence," he lifted the folder and took a paper out holding it up for him to look at. "Of course if you still want-"

"Dear gods, yes, I only showed you my test results so you'd still wrap up your glorious cock." He snarked, casting a glare up at the bigger man as sarcasm dripped like water from his words. "Get on with it."

A look passed over Thor's face that had Loki's stomach quiver in anticipation. Before he could think he was lifted and brought over the larger man's knees, ass in the air and hands braced on the floor. "I've really been wanting to turn this ass pink. Now be a good boy, like I know you can be, and count to ten."

Loki opened his mouth to say something when the first smack came down and rippled like lightning over his skin. "One," he gasped moaning softly as Thor's rough hand moved over his flesh, soothing the sting away. Just as he settled the second smack came making him rock forward. He felt the hard line of Thor's cock against his stomach and he moaned out the second number. The next few smacks left his skin heated and leaking as he rubbed against the bulk of the blonde's thigh. "Then." He gasped as the final blow left him in ears and teetering on the edge.

Thor drew him up, wrapping Loki's arms around his neck; his hand came up and brushed away a tear with his thumb as he cupped his cheek gently. "Gods you're beautiful. You did so well Loki," he purred, smoothing his other hand along his back; feeling each knob of his spine. "You're perfect, taking that so well and now you get to chose." He pressed a kiss to the sharp points of his collarbones. "In my bag are two sets of items. One is well within your comfort zone. The second will push your limits."

"And the catch Sir?" Loki cast his eyes down, though he looked at Thor through his lashes.

Thor grinned, "smart boy. If you chose the first you will be brought to the edge but never able to cum until I decide. If you chose the second you can cum as much as you want, no limitations and I will wring you dry." The promise was there and Loki's eyes flicked to the candles before locking with Thors' again.

"Sensory play?"

"That is what is in one of the sets," Thor said with a shrug.

Loki slipped from his lap easily as he moved to the two packages. He picked one up, instantly recognizing the weight of toys and heard the clink of restraints. He chewed on his lip as he put it down and picked up the second; it's weight much lighter. "This one," his voice was soft and he held it out to Thor.

The blonde smiled as he motioned for Loki to lay down, "cross your arms above your head, wrist over wrist." He hummed a senseless tune as Loki did as he was told, his smile grew as he pulled a single green strip of satin out and wrapped Loki's wrists together. "How does that feel?"

"I can endure it."

"But is it comfortable?" Thor tapped his finger to Loki's palm, smiling a bit as those long fingers curled. 

"Yes."

"Good," Thor dropped a kiss to his bound wrists and moved to pick up another sash. "Safe word?"

"Oklahoma."

"The minute something does not feel right for you say it and I'll stop. I'll take away the restraints and touch base with you using the color system. Red to stop, yellow to slow down, green to continue." Thor's lips dropped to his and he kissed him softly, "don't be scared that you'll disappoint me. You won't. The only way you can is if you don't use your word and I push you too far." He waited until Loki nodded and he smiled again kissing him one more time. His hands moved to bring the sash over Loki's eyes, concealing emerald eyes behind the shimmering emerald fabric. He leaned down to press a kiss to Loki's ear, "remember to breathe. I am going to take you to new heights. Let yourself feel and float, I am right here. I won't let you drop." He pulled back, his fingers ghosting down Loki's chest and he watched as he shuttered. "It's only my fingers to start with." He drifted his hands down, swirling over the hardening peaks of his nipples and watching as gooseflesh pebbled his skin. He drew nonsensical patterns, his smile never fading as he watched Loki try to track his movements. "You're thinking too hard, just feel." His fingers drifted up and he brushed his thumb over his lip, pulling it from perfect teeth. 

Loki felt muted and overly sensitive at the same time without his eyesight. He couldn't track Thor's movements and his brain trying to wreck him and make him want to say the word. Thor had done nothing to hurt him, hadn't earned that word. He took in a shuddering breath as Thor's fingers, just those goddamn fingers, sending tendrils of electricity up his spine. A crack of thunder made him jolt and he moaned as he felt lips against his neck. Each drag was like a line of fire, the scrape of beard made him tremble and he felt himself being thrown to the edge. Without his sight, he was powerless to focus on anything else but the touch. A drag of trimmed but still rough nails, the whisper of facial hair on his sensitive skin, and plush lips brushing the hard line of his cock. The sound that fell from the slimmer man's lips would have been embarrassing in any other context but here it was welcomed and he arched his back. Each touch ramped up his senses and he felt himself crashing once warm lips wrapped around the head of his aching cock. "Thor!" He cried out, tears slipping from his eyes at the rush. He collapsed back on the bed, trembling as he felt warm hands slide up his shaking thighs. 

"Color?"

"G-green."

Thor smiled, even though Loki couldn't see it and he pressed a kiss to the sharp line of his hip bones. "You sure?"

"Yes...please...more, something, anything." His mind was quiet, a pleasant hum as he slowly started to drift into the buzzing abyss. He wanted more, wanted to push that and simply feel and fall.

"Needy kitten," He hummed, clearly amused, all but ignoring his own cock that throbbed painfully at the sound of Loki's begging. "Think you can handle the wax?"

"I want to try."

"Safe word?"

"Oklahoma."

"Good boy," Thor purred as he reached for the bottle of lube. "The wax is going to be hot, but I won't leave any marks. You know what to say to make it stop." He pressed a kiss to his chest and he deftly flicked the cap of the lube open and coated his fingers. He pressed a finger against Loki, gently massaging and starting to open him up; pressing kisses to his trembling thighs as he started to coax him back to full hardness. "Beautiful," he sighed as he twisted his fingers. His free hand reached out to pick up the first candle, blowing it out and lifting it. He tilted the candle just so and watched as a thin trail of wax dropped out and onto Loki's chest. Loki jolted with a sharp cry, his hands twisting in the satin as his back bowed. It had hurt but that burst of pain gave way to the deep ache of bliss; his mind greying out even more as he started to become unmoored but still anchored from Thor's fingers twisting and stretching him. "Color?" That word echoed like the thunder.

Loki's tongue darted out to wet his lips, his tongue felt several sizes too large and he swallowed hard, "g-green?" He wanted so badly for it to be green but it was difficult to tell. "Maybe yellow?"

"Do you want to continue?" Thor asked, his voice gentle as his fingers twisted.

Loki gasped and bowed his back. "Thor...please." He jolted as he felt the man rub at his prostate and his cock gave a jolt. "Please, please...Thor...Sir..." He gasped feeling himself climb that peak. There was another splash of wax and he cried out as pops of color danced behind his eyes and his hands gripped at Thor's biceps. "Fuck!"

The blonde chuckled as he bent down to swipe his tongue over the tip of Loki's cock, a third finger slipping in and twisting. "What do you want Loki?" He purred.

"Please...please fuck me. Please, Daddy please." He begged, his head thrashing as the fabric darkened.

Thor growled as he dropped the candle back on the side table and drew himself up Loki's body, kissing and dragging his jaw along the rapidly reddening skin. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Please, oh gods please!" Loki begged, dipping far into his head as all his senses began to hone in on Thor. He felt the fingers withdrawal and he whimpered and trembled, only to have his world tilted as he was flipped over. His hips were drawn up as his chest was forced down, a whimper was caught in his throat as he felt a large warm hand was held to the back of his neck. 

"Look at you being so good for me, so perfect. Now you are mine, only mine." Thor growled as he slowly sank into the other. Their twin moans of bliss were drowned out by a crash of thunder and the windows of the cabin shook. Once fully seated Thor panted as he tried to keep control. The feeling of Loki's tight slick heat was almost too much for him, feeling it without the numbing of the condom was like heaven and he wanted to savor this. He felt Loki buck a bit and he smirked. "So impatient."

"Please move, gods above," Loki gasped, his inner muscles fluttering around Thor's cock only to make him drop his head to the mattress and moan. He gasped as Thor slowly pulled back, and sank back in. Each thrust was measured, angled to hit just so, intended to drive him mad. His fingers clawed at the pillows above him as he rolled his hips to the primal beat that Thor was setting. He felt Thor's hand slide up his chest, thick fingers wrapping around his throat and he gasped as he was yanked back. Still blindfolded he had no choice but to simply feel; warm flesh at his back, a strong hand around his throat, and Thor's cock sliding deep within him. "Fuck...Daddy." He whined his hips trying to find the rhythm while his hands clawed at Thor's arm.

"Color," the demand was rough and punctuated by a sharp roll of hips.

"Green!" Loki wailed his back arching as he clenched, climbing higher up that peak.

"Safe word?"

"No." Loki bit out, dragging his nails down Thor's arm as his other hand reached around to grab a handful of luscious ass.

Thor snarled as he snapped up his hips, driving himself deep and ensuring he hit that spot every single time. Thor's hand flexed around his throat, letting him draw breath but always consciously aware of when his throat worked to bring in more and his pulse jumped in need. "So beautiful my Loki, if you could see yourself now. Perhaps I'll do that with you one day, make you watch yourself as you come apart." He growled as his hand wrapped around Loki's straining cock and stroked him, "cum for me my Loki. Give yourself over to me."

"Thor!" Loki's scream echoed in the cabin as his release crashed through him and threw him into the crackling abyss. He felt and heard Thor's roar, right on the cusp of the roaring crash of Thunder around them. Warmth flooded through him and he was falling as Thor's release washed through him and slipped from his hole. He felt himself floating and felt Thor move him around. A cloth at his stomach, wiping away his release and flicking of the wax cooled to his skin. He felt the ties pulled away from his wrists and warm hands checking his hands and arms. 

"Loki..." Lips at his ear had him turning his head slightly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Loki's voice was wrecked.

"I'm going to remove your blindfold now." He felt fingers working his blindfold and the satin fell away but he kept his eyes closed. A warm hand on his cheek was turning his head, "look at me, my love."

Slowly he opened his eyes, the soft light of the candles still burning was almost surreal but he could see Thor washed in that light. A small smile lifted Thor's lips and he lifted his hand to brush along the silken strands that had fallen from the ponytail Thor had. "My Thunderer," he purred, his voice dark as emerald met sapphire.

"My Trickster." Thor smiled as he brushed their lips together, "I have another gift for you."

Loki groaned, "if it is anything like this one I may perish."

Thor laughed softly, "you always get so silver-tongued after a good fuck. Are you alright for me to step away from you?"

Loki rolled as he stretched himself on his back and settled into the pillows, "go on." He shooed the bigger man, feeling pleasantly lust drunk, his head quiet and his skin still buzzing. He watched as Thor moved to his bag, pulling out a small black box. The blonde moved back to the bed, sitting down and holding it out to Loki. The dark-haired man slowly sat up, bracing himself against the pillows. "What is that?"

"I wanted to make it official...to ask you to be mine." He lifted the top of the box; inside was a green and black braided leather necklace with a single silver pendant. A set of runes was carved into the metal, spelling out Thor's name. "Will you accept?"

Loki's eyes went wide as the last fuzz from his orgasms was shocked away. He reached out with trembling hands to lift the pendant, his long fingers tracing the runes. "Your name."

"I want you to be mine, only mine Loki. I don't need an answer yet, think about it." Thor smiled as he reached forward and drew the slighter man into a soft kiss. His fingers closed over Loki's, cradling the pendant in their hands as his other hand threaded through inky black locks. Loki hummed into the kiss as he gently set the pendant down on the side table and crawled into Thor's lap with a small smirk.

"My turn," he purred, pushing Thor down as he began to show him just how talented his silver tongue was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god....oh god
> 
> here we are
> 
> holy shit are we really here? Quick someone pinch me...
> 
> Yes, here we are doves. Chapter 10! Here we are closing the first part of this saga. Thank you so much to all of you who have been here with me through this story. It really couldn't have been possible without all of you here with me. Now let's wrap this up and put a bow on Loki....oh wait....that's....never mind. ENJOY!

Sunday saw them back in town; they hadn't spoken more on the pendant and Loki had it tucked in his bag. They share languid kisses in Thor's truck, though Thor regretfully turns him down about coming inside. "I need to check on Tony. Leave that man alone too long and ARmageddon happens." He sighed.

"I thought it was Ragnarok?"

The blonde smiled at him, "that's only if I'm away from you too long."

Loki laughed, kissing him once more. "Best not keep me waiting then." He winked as he hopped out and strolled up his sidewalk. He unlocked the door, opening it a bit before he turned to smile at Thor who was still there. As he lifted his hand to wave three pairs of hands shot out grabbing the brunette and dragging him inside with a startled yelp.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled with his seatbelt in a moment of panic. He was just getting out when Artemis stuck her head out, a wide Cheshire grin on her face.

"Have a good day! Loki is indisposed!" She cackled ducking back into the house, the door slamming shut.

He collapsed into his truck, a hand on his chest as his heart raced. His phone buzzed and he laughed as he saw the text from Loki.

_I hate these women_

**_Need your Thunderer to rescue you?_ **

There was a moment when Thor wondered why the next text came so late.  _La-la is now cackling on the floor thanks to you. I should be fine but call me later?_

_**Of course. have fun.** _

Loki groaned as he locked his phone and tossed it to the coffee table. He was currently stuck on the couch with Gamora sitting on his stomach with her legs locked around his. "Mora, let me up damnit!" He grumbled, the lithe woman grinding her bony ass into his solar plexus.

"Tell us everything!" Artemis slipped under his head, pillowing him on her thighs as Nebula sat on the floor, her chin on his arm. All three women effectively had him pinned down and even Hel (the traitor) had his ankles trapped.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to give you harpies any sorted details."

"Oooohhhh there's 'sorted details' girls!" Artemis cackled.

"Now you have to tell us!" Nebula smirked, " is he solid  **all** over?"

"The man's 6'3'' without an ounce of fat on him. Besides you've gotten him on the ground you should know." Gamora laughed, dropping her weight on Loki's chest and making him wheeze.

"Were I a straight man-"

"You'd take us in a manly fashion." They chimed in unison.

"C'mon Lo give us something," Gamora demanded, thumping his chest.

"Fine fine," he sighed dramatically as his hand inched to the couch pillow at his hip. "He's very...proportional!" He laughed as he clocked Gamora with the pillow. From that moment the pillow fight erupted around them and soon all four were a breathless mess on the floor, Loki draped over Nebula as she played with this hair; her own head pillowed on Gamora's stomach while Artemis laid at an angle with both Loki and Nebula's legs over her lower body. "Thor offered his collar," he said suddenly.

The silence in the room was deafening; he opened his eyes to see three pairs of shocked eyes locked on him. "What did you say?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't answer, he said to think about it."

Silence reigned once again and finally Nebula spoke up, "but you want it right?"

"I believe so."

"He's good to you?" Gamora asked.

That question shook him;  **he** had been good too. Up until the end. But none of what Thor had said seemed to be lies. Quite the opposite; all actions and words lining up in everything he did. "Very," he said quietly.

Nebula tossed a pillow at him, "so say yes and stop being so disgustingly in love. I get enough of that with Quill and Mora."

"Well if you learned to knock-" The sisters dissolved into squabbling bickering and Artemis was quite as she watched him.

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged, "you look different. You got your muchness back."

"Yeah ok, Alice. Now let's talk party." Nebula dropped her chin onto Loki's shoulder and the four of them began to plan for the next weekend.

The week flew by, lunches with Artie and the girls, drinks, and dinner with Thor, and even a day of sitting around with Wanda and thumbing through wedding catalogs. Now it was Saturday and he was browsing his closet. "Have you picked something yet?" Nebula groaned from his bed; she was dressed in tight leather pants with a leather and blue satin corset and knee-high boots. "We are going to be late!"

"I don't remember you bitching nearly this much in high school." He hummed pulling on a dark green button down and rolling the sleeves artfully. He wore a pair of well fitted black jeans and simple loafers; he slid the dark vest on and arranged his shirt to show off the slender line of his neck. He smoothed product through his hair, feathering it out and swiped his lid with a pale shimmer powder. Lastly, he lined his eyes with onyx kohl and smiled as his eyes seemed to take on an ethereal glow. He looked at the box that held Thor's pendant and with a small smile he slowly slid it on. 

Nebula walked over and dropped her chin on his shoulder, "you better love me for letting you show me up on my day." 

He snorted but brushed a kiss to her cheekbone as they heard the honk of a car outside. He grabbed the pan from his kitchen that held Nebula's specific cake and they were on their way to the club.

~~::~~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

Thor wondered into the back room of Area 51 that they had rented out for Nebula. The club was packed for fetish night and he was constantly stopped on his way back by people wanting to thank him for showing them a technique or ask when he was going to demonstrate again. He simply smiled and shook hands, pardoning himself until he could finally slip into the back room. He didn't want to think of demonstrations because his mind was still on Loki; hoping for an answer. The back room was comfortable and slowly filling up with their group of friends, everyone decked out in their preferred fetish gear. Thor himself was dressed comfortably in a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark red T-shirt with a deep V, and his favorite leather jacket and a pair of worn work boots. His hair was pulled back and braided to either side of his head with his favorite beads laced through his hair. He grabbed a drink from a tray and smiled as he slipped around the room, talking with everyone and getting his hugs in. He paused as he saw Sif and Artemis stroll in; the two women dressed like something straight out of a fantasy. They wore similar leather outfits; Sif's, of course, was black, her breasts swelling in her top as her pants looked like they were painted on with wicked looking ankle boots. Artemis was a vision in white, the corset cinched and glittering with twinkling rhinestones and a flared skirt with thigh-high white boots giving a glimpse of fishnet stockings at the top of her thighs. He walked over to them and grinned, "you two look fantastic."

Artemis beamed at him, "You look like a bikers wet fantasy." She teased running her hand along his chest and plucking at the coat. 

"Hey, it's getting cold out there! How did you not freeze?" He laughed waving a hand at her outfit.

"Spite and jealousy," Loki hummed as he nudged at them to get out of his way, his arms filled with a large pan. "Would you two kindly move your voluptuous asses so that I can set this damned cake down."

"I got it!" Quill yelled as he darted over, taking the cake.

"I find one finger-swipe in that goddamn buttercream I will cream your ass Quill!" Loki hollered after him before turning a blinding smile to Thor. "Hello handsome," he purred.

Thor felt his jaw drop as he looked Loki over; his mind went blank with only the thought of how beautiful the other man looked. The outfit he had on was perfection, a compliment to his complexion and his hair giving him an almost impish look. Without thinking, Thor reached out and cupped his face gently; everything around them had faded away into nothing but them. "Fuck, you're beautiful." His hand dropped down to cup his neck when the brush of leather caught his attention. He watched as a slow smile crossed Loki's lips and he pulled his hand away to see the pendant resting against the base of his throat. Thor's world seemed to tip and narrow down into that glint of silver, "Loki-"

The slighter man slipped up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips, "later I promise. After La-la opens her gifts." He kissed him again softly and slipped his hand into Thor's, dragging him into the party.

The night progressed on, drinks and cake flowing with everyone moaning at the cake which kept Loki blushing. Nebula had insisted that he make her cake and he finally caved, making a black forest cherry cake with dark chocolate buttercream and cherry compote. It was yet another thing that Thor learned about Loki, that he had a passion for baking and was damned good at it. The cake was moist and flavorful and Thor shared chocolate kisses with Loki, "you are amazing." He growled into his ear as Nebula began to go through her gifts, thanking everyone and laughing at some of the more outlandish ones. 

Loki blushed around his forkful of cake, a smile trying to pull his lips up. "Thank you, baking is something I have always loved."

"You should see his children's cakes!" Artemis laughed as she floated by, going out to get more drinks. 

At Thor's arched eyebrow Loki laughed, "I made her niece's fourth birthday cake a few months before I met you. They couldn't find a cute enough My Little Pony cake and she really wanted a Rarity one so I simply made it for her. It's a hobby and one I enjoy."

Before Thor could say more, Nebula let out a shriek and both men turned to her as she tore into Loki's gift. "Loki Laufeyson! You sneaky mother fucker!" She laughed as she pulled out a special stylized wig. It was an LED dread wig done in blues, purples, and silvers and she quickly put it on shaking it into place as the lights began to flicker. She pulled out a set of goggles from the same bag snapping them into place and laughing as she pulled Thor's gift out which was a styled gas mask that she clipped around her neck. "You two are little shits and so disgustingly in love, I can't stand it! Already getting complimenting gifts!"

"We can always take them back!" Thor yelled ducking the wad of tissue paper she threw at them. Soon the group moved out onto the main dance floor. The music hummed around them and Loki danced his way onto the floor, shimming between Nebula in her new gear and Wanda who looked the epitome of gothic vampire. Thor was not much of a dancer, opting to stand off to the side with Volstagg and Bruce while the rest of the group danced. Loki's movements were pure sin, he moved with grace and ease and Thor couldn't take his eyes off of him and the knowledge that his collar was around that slender throat stirred something dangerous and primal within him. He saw Loki motion to the door that leads outside and Thor nodded following after him. They stepped out into the cool October air, snow was on its way but not quite there yet. They leaned against Thor's truck and he smiled as he held Loki close to him. "You were beautiful dancing like that," he growled as he pressed his nose into Loki's hair inhaling the smooth scent of coconut hair product as his fingers came up to stroke the pendant. "So...?"

"I would think that the fact that I wore it out in the open would be answer enough for you." Loki's arms slid around his neck and he tilted his head up. 

"Perhaps I wish to hear you say it."

Emerald eyes lifted, glittering under the light of the stars and the bright blue neon. "I want to be yours, I wear your collar as a sign to all that I belong to you now Thor Odinson." His lips curled into a somewhat shy smile, "by taking your collar I am entrusting you with my safety and with my submission."

Thor grinned as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other and swung him, letting out a shout of joy as he dipped Loki and kissed him soundly. They heard clapping and slowly they pulled apart to see a man dressed in an overly flashy outfit smirking at them. His hair was styled in a faux hawk and frosted within an inch of its life with some weird style of raccoon eyeliner around his hazel eyes. Thor's grip tightened on Loki as he held him close. "Can we help you?"

The man stepped closer and Thor felt Loki stiffen in his arms, "you."

The man laughed, a near cruel smirk on his face. "Good to see you little Lo-lo." He purred, setting Thor on edge. "Found someone to take you in as broken as you are?" The man chuckled cruelly and he held out a hand, "Gast, but you can call me Grandmaster. I do hope you are enjoying my scraps." He laughed again, his eyes never leaving Loki even as Thor started to see red bleed into his vision. "Broken toys can be just as fun, right? Tell me as he spread for you? What about crying, he was always such a pretty crier."

With a roar, Thor launched himself at the slimmer man as red clouded his vision. His fist slammed into the man's jaw and he watched with a sick satisfaction as the man sprawled on the ground. "Thor!" Loki yelled, reaching out to grab his arm. He heard the door open and he caught sight of white leather and he groaned as he heard Artemis's shriek. 

"You! What did I tell you!" She screamed as Sif captured her girlfriend around the waist before she could launch herself on the man and beat him within an inch of his life. 

The Grandmaster slowly pulled himself up, brushing his hands down his garish coat and chuckling. "Seems like you got a bigger watchdog little Lo-lo. I wonder if he knows all that you did." He rubbed his jaw smirking back at Thor, "like I told her, you only get one. I'll be seeing you around Dominus Odinson." With a flourish, the man turned and disappeared into the club.

Loki let out a slow breath as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and he sighed, "that was stupid Thor. He could cost you everything."

"Slimeball like that? I doubt it." Thor snorted, rubbing his hands up and down Loki's arms to keep him warm.

"He's right Thor..." Artemis grumbled from Sif's arms, "Gast is the Mayor's Aide." Those words hung in the air as Thor felt Loki tremble against him, a muted curse filled the space outside of the club but he refused to let Loki go. "You two head home, I'll let La-la know and we'll get together for dinner on Thursday right? Thor, you cooking?"

The bigger man nodded as he pulled Loki into his truck, his mind racing. They gave half-hearted good-byes and Thor began the drive home, his hand reaching over to draw Loki into his side. "He won't do anything to you ever again Loki." He promised, "you're mine to protect, and I will do that with everything I have. Mayor's aide or not you are mine and I'll keep you safe." He felt Loki nod against his shoulder and their ride home fell silent, both of their minds on other things. A night that had started with so much promise and hope was now eclipsed with the shadow of the past.


End file.
